From The Dust
by marion.potter.39
Summary: 'Quand c'est mort, c'est mort'  lui avait dit Rumpelstilskin. Marianne revient et des tensions ressurgissent ... Mais pas toujours où l'on pense. La Sauveuse a besoin d'être sauvée car le danger c'est elle. Elle doit réagir sinon elle le payera de sa vie. Post 3x21. Swan Queen.


**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient. Once Upon a Time appartient à la ABC. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Belle allait amener un thé à Rumpelstilskin mais attendit quelque instants derrière la porte entrebâillée que ce dernier finisse sa conversation. Le Ténébreux était assis bien droit sur une chaise, les doigts croisés, écoutant attentivement. Il avait plus de prestance que la femme qui se tenait face à lui. Elle se tenait voutée, courbant l'échine devant le grand mage noir. Ses longs cheveux sombres retombaient en cascade autour de son visage basané.<em>

_« Je dois les protéger ! Elle va découvrir notre camp et tout mettre à feu et à sang ! Ton prix sera la mien ! »_

_D'un petit mouvement du poignet, l'hôte fit apparaître une urne argentée._

_« Enferme-la dedans puis apporte-la moi. Sitôt qu'elle sera entre mes mains, ton cher Robin et ses joyeux compagnons de la forêt seront à l'abri » déclara platement le Ténébreux._

_Marianne se saisit de l'objet sachant que c'était là sa chance de salut et quitta précipitamment la grande demeure. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Belle, elle lui adressa un bref signe de tête sans pour autant s'arrêter. Elle entra dans la pièce et demanda qui serait le prisonnier de cette urne magique._

_« Rien qui ne te concerne » répliqua froidement l'homme en se saisissant de sa tasse ébréchée._

Robin s'était jeté dans ses bras. Elle avait pris Roland dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse d'avoir échappé à la mort et retrouvé sa famille. Regina avait fui la scène, Emma sur ses talons.

« Marianne. »

C'était une affirmation et non une question. Snow mit Neal dans les bras de son père et s'avança vers la femme de Robin. Toutes deux se défiaient du regard. Charming se demandait comment la femme de Robin et Snow se connaissaient. Une chose était sûre : sa femme n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.

Marianne se justifia :

- « J'ai fait ce qui était juste.

- Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi. »

Marianne allait se justifier quand elle vit que Rumplestilskin était présent. Il la dissuada d'un regard et elle se tut. Belle remarqua leur petit jeu et se remémora un lointain souvenir.

_Alors qu'elle fuyait à toutes jambes, Snow croisa la route d'Elsa. Snow ignorait pourquoi cette dernière tenait tant à fuir son royaume mais son visage peiné laissait entrevoir une histoire douloureuse. Elles s'entraidèrent quelques temps, partageant les vivres et les informations sur les régions environnantes._

_Un jour, Snow partit pour voir Scarlett et lui donner de ses nouvelles._

_Elsa se retrouva donc seule. Et une femme sut saisir sa chance. Elle prit place silencieusement derrière Elsa et défit le couvercle. Marianne vit la jeune femme se liquéfier puis l'eau d'un bleu nacré rentrer dans l'urne qui se referma d'elle-même._

_Grâce à sa femme, le voleur des riches serait à l'abri de toute menace._

- « Où est-elle ? » demanda Snow pour la énième fois.

- Elle est..., hésita Marianne, là où je l'ai laissée quand je suis partie. Qui sait où elle est maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Robin était retournée avec son épouse. C'était la triste vérité à laquelle Regina était confrontée. Son bonheur lui glissait encore entre les doigts. Tink n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rappeler : « En n'allant pas à la taverne, tu as non seulement ruiné ta vie mais aussi la sienne. Il préfèrera Marianne au True Love car tu as toi-même détruit toutes tes chances de bonheur ».<p>

Les mots de Tink étaient durs mais Regina savait que ces mots n'en étaient pas moins vrais.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Robin, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Même la mort, n'avait pas tué l'amour que portait le voleur pour Marianne tout comme la mort n'avait jamais atténué celui que Regina nourrissait pour Daniel.

Elle restait depuis peu de temps dans son grand manoir silencieux. Pas par envie d'échapper à la population, juste par un besoin nécessaire de solitude. De petits coups secs se firent entendre à sa porte d'entrée. Vu la délicatesse, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Emma Swan.

Regina ouvrit la porte et s'effaça aussitôt pour lui permettre d'entrer. Emma en était surprise mais la maitresse de maison savait que fermer la porte à la Sauveuse c'était prendre le risque de l'avoir à sa fenêtre, aussi elle rendit les armes.

Elle invita la blonde dans le salon et toujours sans un mot posa un verre de whisky sur la table basse, en face d'Emma.

Regina prit place dans un canapé en face et lissa sa jupe de manière machinale, attendant que la Sauveuse commence un discours qu'elle connaissait déjà d'avance :

« Bon je sais tu vas dire que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme discours mais je suis désolée. Comment je pouvais deviner que c'était la femme de Robin ? J'aurais pu lui demander son prénom mais on était un peu pris dans le feu de l'action pour trouver le chemin du retour sans ruiner l'Histoire et en évitant que tu nous foutes tous sur un bûcher ! Puis Marianne, parlons-en ! Tu l'as tuée ! Enfin non, tu as juste failli maintenant...mais c'est pareil ! Comment je pouvais le pondre que tu as zigouillé la femme de ton crétin des arbres ? Hein ? Comment ? En plus, que LUI, il IGNORE comment on a buté sa femme, c'est fort ça aussi ! T'étais pas l'anonyme de l'Enchanted Forest, t'étais l'Evil Queen et tu vas me faire avaler que ton gugus là il ignorait totalement que t'avais transformé la mère de son fils en poulet rôti sur un bûcher ? Puis pourquoi tu l'as tuée d'ailleurs cette bonne femme ?... Donc oui je suis désolée, et extrêmement désolée même MAIS c'est sans doute plus sain ainsi...Voilà... »

La voix d'Emma s'éteignit, épuisée de cette longue tirade. Regina ne daigna toujours pas dire un mot. Le silence est parfois plus éloquent que les mots. De plus, elle s'amusait de voir la blonde s'agiter nerveusement. Elle lui en avait beaucoup voulu d'avoir ramené Marianne mais avec le recul, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était la seule à blâmer.

« Je vous pardonne d'avoir sauvé une pauvre âme des griffes de l'Evil Queen » souffla Regina.

Emma crut avoir mal entendu. Elle ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou si elle se payait sa tête.

- « Je pense raisonnablement que vous avez fait ce qui était...juste, admit la Mairesse. De plus, en lui faisant faire ce bond dans le temps, vous n'avez pas affecté notre passé, du moins j'ose le croire. Maintenant, disparaissez. Ne laissez pas Henry tout seul plus longtemps

- Hey ! Je l'ai laissé chez mes parents avant de venir ! Je suis pas folle non plus ! Se justifia la blonde.

- Justement. Le savoir avec votre mère ne me rassure nullement. Pas plus que quand vous vous évertuez à lui cuisiner quelque chose d'ailleurs... »

Un discret sourire sembla faire son apparition sur les lèvres de la brune mais il était si discret qu'Emma crut l'avoir rêvé. Elle sourit tout de même et prit congé.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir du 108 Mifflin Street, Emma murmura doucement : « Tu sais... Si t'as aimé Robin, je pense que tu peux aimer à nouveau. Bonne soirée ».

La Sauveuse disparut dans l'allée sans que Regina eut pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

La Mairesse repensa à Daniel. Qu'aurait-elle fait si c'était lui qui avait passé le portail ? Sans doute la même chose que Robin. Un fin sourire triste de dessina sur ses lèvres. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de réécrire l'histoire ? Le retrouver maintenant relevait d'une douce utopie, un rêve éphémère qui se meurt à la lumière du jour.

Elle alla se placer devant le miroir de l'entrée, un verre de cidre à la main. Un mouvement de poignet de sa part et tel un signal muettement convenu, le reflet du miroir se troubla et montra ce que Regina voulait voir : un passé où tous les rêves sont possibles, une époque où sa mère lui rendait déjà la vie impossible mais c'était aussi, et surtout, une époque où Daniel existait.

Il reprenait vit dans le miroir. Il contait à la jeune Regina ses rêves d'avenir, un futur où, ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Devant cette fresque de son passé, la Mairesse rit amèrement. Si elle avait su où cela la mènerait à l'époque...

Le miroir montra d'autres souvenirs éparses, avançant furtivement vers la fin de l'existence de son amant. Elle mit fin à cette mascarade avant de voir Daniel s'éteindre de la main de sa chère mère.

« Ta magie ne pourra jamais nous séparer ! » avait hurlé la jeune Regina à sa mère. C'était pourtant cette magie qui avait tué Daniel. Elle avait été si sûre à l'époque que l'amour triomphait de tout. Elle avait été orgueilleuse et cela lui avait coûté la vie.

* * *

><p><em>Après que le nuage violacé se fut dissipé, Marianne vit qu'elle était dans une pièce austère et froide. Elle avait toujours le couteau qu'elle brandit devant elle. <em>

_Il y avait une autre femme dans la pièce. Elle se déplaçait dans la pièce avec magnificence, effleurant de ses doigts les meubles de bois vernis. Elle leva la tête vers la paysanne qui osait la défier avec une arme si primitive. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres._

_« Ce n'est pas ce caillou aiguisé qui vous sauvera »._

_Le ton était froid mais il s'en dégageait un certain amusement._

_« Ainsi donc c'est toi, la roturière qui a aidé Snow-White dans sa fuite. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera la détruire. »_

_Elle avait insisté sur chaque mot de la dernière phrase. Marianne ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir mais elle sentait que sa fin était proche. Elle essaya bien de défendre sa cause mais la Reine la fit plier d'un simple mouvement du poignet et Marianne sentit l'air lui manquer et sa vie s'étrangler dans sa gorge._

_« Gardes ! Enfermez-la dans le donjon. Je tiens personnellement à sa mort. Qu'elle soit exécutée aux yeux de tous pour avoir aidé la fugitive Snow-White »._

_L'Evil Queen vit sa garde noire se saisir de la nouvelle prisonnière et quitter sa chambre. Snow-White devait rester en vie pour voir sa malédiction s'accomplir. Elle l'avait sauvée pour mieux l'anéantir mais sauvée tout de même. L'Evil Queen se rassura en se disant que personne ne le saurait. Personne._

* * *

><p>Emma était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle avait fait voler en éclats toutes les chances de bonheur de Regina. Sa relation avec Killian s'était détériorée peu à peu à cause de cela. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à profiter de son bonheur alors qu'elle était l'auteure du malheur de la brune. De plus, la cohabitation s'était avérée peu glorieuse. S'ils étaient faits pour s'aimer, ils n'étaient pas destinés à vivre ensemble.<p>

Elle se réveilla ce jour-là encore plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Elle refaisait le même rêve tordu nuit après nuit. Elle avait vu cette prairie plusieurs fois en songe mais ces derniers temps, elle semblait se préciser. Elle savait juste qu'elle attendait quelqu'un mais cette personne ne se présentait jamais. Ou du moins, Emma ne restait pas assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

Encore à moitié endormie, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, s'assit et prit une gorgée de son café. Elle remercia Henry pour cette attention et ce dernier l'interrogea sur sa mine fatiguée. Elle lui parla naturellement de ce rêve qu'elle trouvait stupide.

Son fils s'offusqua de ce « secret » :

- « Mais pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant ? C'est peut-être un truc important !

- Excuse-moi mais entre tes vacances thalasso sur l'île de ton arrière-grand-père, notre année à New-York, la visite de Tata Zelena j'y ai pas du tout pensé... »

Henry réfléchit quelque instants et reprit plus sérieusement : « On dirait un peu comme ce que me disait Graham... »

Emma, qui buvait son café, haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer.

- « Quand il t'a embrassé, il a retrouvé quelques souvenirs de l'Enchanted Forest. Il disait que c'était flou, comme un rêve mais plus vrai en même temps. Et c'était toujours les mêmes trucs dont il se souvenait...

- Mais gamin, coupa Emma, je ne suis pas de l'Enchanted Forest. Je n'ai pas d'identité... Sauf si tu comptes la princesse Leia, marmonna-t-elle.

- Si, tu es la Sauveuse mais tu es peut-être quelqu'un d'autre en plus... Tu sais je suis passé rendre un livre à Belle hier après l'école. J'ai parlé un peu avec Rumple et il a dit que certains étaient deux personnages de contes. Peter Pan et le Joueur de Fluter de Harlem, lui et le Crocodile, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Loup...

Ou alors peut-être que ce sont des visions ? Tu vois peut-être l'avenir ! T'imagine si ce sont des rêves prémonitoires ?! Ce serait trop cool ! Ou alors un message de ton inconscient ! Avec Grand-Ma' on a lu une extrait de Freud en cours et il dit que les rêves sont des messages qu'on doit décoder. Ou alors...

- Ce sont juste des rêves hyper chiants. »

Le regard de le blonde vaqua vers l'horloge.

« Merde ! Gamin, prends tes affaires ! On va être à la bourre ! »

Ils s'activèrent et arrivèrent finalement in extremis devant l'école. Avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, Emma rentra chez elle pour savourer son jour de congé. Son rêve hantait toujours son esprit et plutôt de commencer une psychanalyse de quinze ans avec Archie, elle se rendit chez l'antiquaire.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fit tinter la clochette et ne fut même pas surprise de constater que Rumple se tenait déjà derrière son comptoir. Il affichait un air suffisant.<p>

Emma exposa son cas, évoquant surtout le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer à cause de ce rêve récurrent et qu'elle souhaitait une solution pour dormir juste quelques heures d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Rumple. Emma n'y vit rien de bon.

- « J'aurais bien un Sort de Sommeil Eternel mais je crains que Regina ne m'en veuille pour avoir réussi quelque chose qu'elle a échoué

- hahaha, Emma fit d'un rire sans joie, vous auriez pas un Sort de Sieste Ephémère ?

- Non. Et je crains que le sommeil ne soit le vrai problème. Le problème, Miss Swan, c'est ce rêve récurrent que vous dénigrez...

- ah bon ? Et en quoi la vision d'une prairie est censée m'intéresser ?

- Le lieu n'a que peu d'importance. C'est ce qu'il y a au-delà de cette prairie qui doit vous intriguer.

- Et donc ? Que me conseillez-vous ?_ Dr. Hopper »_ Emma avec moquerie.

Rumple sortit une petite fiole où l'on pouvait voir un peu de liquide transparent.

« Ce sont mes larmes » explicita ce dernier devant le regard interrogateur d'Emma. Ce fut au tour du Ténébreux de s'interroger quand il vit le froncement de sourcils de sa cliente.

- « Ce n'est pas tant que ce soit des larmes qui me surprend. C'est que ce soit les _vôtres_... Vous pouvez _pleurer._ De quoi faire la une du journal de Storybrooke.

- Cette moquerie n'est d'aucune utilité, Miss Swan. Vous ne croyez que ce vous voyez. Une démonstration sera plus éloquent qu'un discours. J'ai don de voyance figurez-vous. Les visions sont morcelées. Passé, présent et avenir se mélangent. Je vais verser mes larmes dans vos yeux, vos larmes dans les miens. Ainsi nous partagerons un bref instant une vision commune. Je pourrais voir si votre rêve figure quelque part sur la ligne du temps.

- Mais... Vous n'avez pas mes larmes... ?

- C'est exact. »

Rumple fit le tour du comptoir pour se positionner face à Emma, la canne ponctuant ses pas d'un bruit sec sur le plancher.

« Co...Arh ! » Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir de poser sa question. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Rumple lui avait foutu un sacré coup de canne dans le tibia. Emma jura et papillonna des yeux sous la douleur.

L'antiquaire récupéra quelques précieuses gouttes salées dans une fiole. Il ajouta avec un sourire : « maintenant nous pouvons commencer. »

Dès que les larmes furent entrées en contact avec ses yeux, Emma vit un flot d'images. Ceci lui donna le tournis et une légère migraine. Aussi elle jugea bon de s'asseoir. Elle se concentra et les images devinrent moins nombreuses mais plus nettes. Elle revit la prairie de son rêve. Non, celle-ci était différente mais elle y vit du mouvement qui l'intrigua. Elle observa la scène.

_Une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans était assise dans l'herbe verte et profitait du soleil et de sa chaleur pour lire au grand air. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe donc elle devait avoir un statut d'une quelconque importance songea Emma. _

_La fille était tellement concentrée sur son livre qu'elle ne vit pas le garçon de son âge s'approcher._

_Il la salua et elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit et esquissa maladroitement une révérence. Elle semblait timide et ne savait que dire. Le garçon engagea la conversation :_

_- Bonjour. Mon père va entrer au service de ta famille d'ici peu. Nous en sommes honorés et te remercions._

_- Tu dois remercier ma mère. C'est elle qui dirige tout ici » dit la petite fille avec tristesse._

_Le garçon jugea bon de changer de sujet : _

_- « Tu lis quoi ?_

_- Un livre sur les oiseaux, expliqua-t-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme. Ils voyagent, libres de toute contrainte. J'aimerais un jour devenir un oiseau comme tous les autres et partir loin, découvrir le monde..._

_- Ce n'est pas possible... »._

_Le visage de la fille se ferma. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si bavarde et de s'être abandonnée à ce genre de confessions. Le petit garçon comprit son erreur et explicita : « Tu ne peux pas être un oiseau banal. Tu es trop jolie, tu ferais un bel oiseau mais pas un oiseau comme tous les autres. »_

_Un infime sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Elle lui retourna la question : _

_-« Et toi que veux-tu faire de ta vie quand tu seras en âge de choisir ?_

_- Je veux me marier avec l'amour de ma vie._

_- Oh... Tu parles de ce que certains appellent le « true love » ?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité._

_- Non. Je parle de l'amour qu'on a qu'une fois dans une vie._

_- Quelle différence ?_

_- L'un est choix, l'autre pas »._

L'image se noya dans un flot de couleurs et Emma vit de nouveau la boutique d'antiquités. Trop absorbée par sa vision, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait si mal au crâne.

- « C'était quoi ce truc ? C'était qui ?, questionna la blonde abasourdie.

- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. Il a fallut que votre fils soit sur le point de mourir pour que vous admettiez que la magie existe. Reposez-vous, nous reprendrons quand vous serez en état. »

Emma s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique quand elle se retourna une dernière fois avec inquiétude vers le commerçant :

- « Qu'est ce que je vous dois pour cette...séance ?

- Rien du tout. Belle m'incite à faire preuve de bonté envers les gens et surtout envers la famille... Ne refusez pas un cadeau si généreusement donné, Miss Swan. Passez le bonjour à Henry de ma part. Bonne journée. »

* * *

><p>Emma mangea rapidement et se coucha, exténuée. C'est Henry qui la réveilla alors qu'il rentrait de l'école. Emma raconta la vision avec les deux jeunes enfants et son fils semblait vivement s'y intéresser. Il partit faire ses devoirs et revint deux heures plus tard en brandissant un livre de poche aux pages jaunies sous le nez d'Emma :<p>

- « Ma' ! Je crois que je sais ! J'ai cherché et je crois que j'ai trouvé. On sait que Hansel et Gretel sont ici, pareil pour le Petit Chaperon Rouge et les enfants perdus de Peter Pan. Ca peut pas être le petit Poucet parce qu'ils sont sept et tu n'en a vu qu'un et donc j'ai pensé...

- Du calme, respire Gamin.

- Donc j'ai pensé à Kai et Gerda ! Clama-t-il fièrement.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Kai et Gerda, répéta-t-il. Ce sont les enfants du conte « La Reine des Neiges » d'Andersen. Gerda cherche son voisin, Kai qui a été enlevé par la reine des neiges. C'est peut-être eux que tu as vu et ça se tient. Si tu retournes voir Gold, on en apprendra peut-être plus...

- Mais d'abord on va manger et ensuite on regarde un DVD. Tu veux mettre quoi ce soir ?

- On peut mettre Frozen ? »

Emma en ferait des cauchemars de cette femme au déhanché exagéré et à la voix haut perchée qui chantait en boucle « Let it Go ». Elle se dit qu'avec un peu se chance, elle s'endormirait avant...

* * *

><p>Elle était affalée sur le comptoir du Granny's, regardant pensivement sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle encore à moitié pleine. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt auprès de Gold.<p>

_Elle avait retrouvé cette prairie. Contrairement aux autres visions qu'elle avait eu jusqu'alors, elle n'était pas simple observatrice, elle était dans la vision. Elle entendait le bruit des sabots, sentait le sol vibrer doucement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle allait enfin voir la personne qu'elle attendait depuis des mois dans ses rêves._

_Elle fut surprise de voir une jeune femme vêtue de bleu descendre à la hâte de son destrier pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle le fut plus encore quand elle entendit une voix qui devait être la sienne : « J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »_

_La voix était grave et exprimait un réel soulagement à la vue de cette jeune femme. Elle avait d'ailleurs quelque chose d'étrangement familier... _

_« Oh Daniel...[...] » dit la femme en prenant Emma dans ses bras. Daniel ? Emma ne connaissait pas ce nom, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu ou alors ne s'en souvenais plus. Elle ou du moins l'homme que la jeune femme en bleue pensait voir, posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres._

_L'homme parla de fuite. Il semblait qu'il vivait un amour secret avec elle. _

_Emma avait cette impression bizarre de réalité imaginaire. Elle se sentait vraiment à la place de cet homme mais ne reconnaissait ni son comportement ni sa voix._

_Les images se perdirent dans des taches de couleurs. Mais elle voulait en apprendre plus alors elle lutta pour que les visions continuent._

_Le décors prit de nouveau forme. Emma (ou l'homme) faisait les cent pas dans une écurie. Elle avait toujours eu peur de ces bêtes mais à cet instant précis, elle ne ressentait aucune appréhension. La jeune femme de la vision précédente entra avec fracas dans l'écurie, se jeta dans ses bras et s'excusa de son comportement plus tôt dans l'après-midi. _

_Emma sourit car elle se fit la réflexion que Regina lui avait sorti presque la même phrase avec le même air fautif lors de la fête de son retour et de celui de Snow de l'Enchanted Forest._

_Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la vision. Ils allaient fuir ce soir, fuir la mère oppressante de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, Emma fut frappée d'une vision d'horreur : Cora se tenait devant eux. Emma savait que si elle se sentait mal à sa vue, l'homme par qui elle voyait la scène était plus mal encore._

_Pourquoi Cora était-elle ici ? Pourquoi ?_

_Cora fit entendre au jeune homme qu'elle acceptait sa relation avec sa fille._

_Sa fille ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être..._

_Cora plongea soudain sa main dans la poitrine du pauvre homme, tout comme elle le fera pour Emma des années plus tard. Emma ressentit de nouveau cette douleur intense et cette peur de la mort imminente. Elle vit avec effarement Cora réduire le cœur en cendres. Emma porta instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine et fut rassurée de l'entendre tambouriner avec frénésie._

_Elle regarda à ses pieds le corps de l'homme que l'on appelait Daniel. Elle vit la fille se jeter à terre et prendre dans ses bras, le cadavre bientôt froid de son amant. Elle vit ses larmes couler le longs de ses joues et tomber sur le visage du mort. Elle remarqua l'air agacé et exaspéré de Cora devant la détresse de sa fille. Le cœur d'Emma se serra dans sa poitrine, triste preuve attestant qu'elle était en vie._

_La jeune femme qui rêvait de fuir avec son amour, la petite fille qui désirait tant devenir un oiseau cette personne qui ne voulait qu'amour et liberté venait d'être brisée par sa mère. Regina venait de mourir pour devenir doucement mais sûrement l'Evil Queen que tous craindraient. Emma le savait : elle venait de le voir._

_Elle avait difficilement repris conscience mais après quelques minutes elle trouva la force de s'insurger :_

_- « Putain c'est quoi bordel ?!_

_- Nous avez vu Miss Swan. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Vous ne pouvez nier ce que vous avez vu par vous-même._

_- C'est complètement stupide. Ce n'est pas possible, rit Emma nerveusement à l'idée qui venait de se former dans son esprit. _

_- Avec la magie, les impossibles peuvent devenir de l'ordre du possible._

_- Si c'est vrai et je dis bien « si » hein... Je suis...ce type ? Je suis... Daniel , demanda timidement la blonde._

_- Exact. Et vous avez mis moins de temps pour l'admettre que pour admettre l'existence de la magie. Et en plus je n'ai pas eu besoin d'empoisonner quelqu'un pour pour y conduire. Ceci représente une nette amélioration._

- …_Attendez...Daniel c'est pas le cadavre qu'à ramené Frankenstein à la vie ? Henry m'a dit qu'il avait été agressé par ce...truc mort-vivant. Comment je peux être lui s'il s'amusait à déambuler dans Storybrooke alors que j'étais là, bien vivante ? »_

_Emma avait un infirme espoir pour que Gold se trompe. Un miracle est toujours possible. Rumple sourit. Emma Swan ne se résoudrait à y croire que lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus d'autre issue : _

_- « Miss Swan. Daniel a bien été ramené à la vie. Cependant, son âme ne s'y trouvait pas. Le corps est un hôte fascinant : il conserve la trace de notre existence. Un profond sentiment peut s'y imprégner magiquement car la magie n'est qu'émotions. Le corps peut exprimer une dernière fois un message de l'âme avant de nouveau s'enquérir du repos. Frankenstein a permis ce tour de force mais c'est là sa seule prouesse. Les personnes qu'il ramène n'ont guère plus de capacités que des pantins de bois. _

_- Alors...un bout de mon âme était dans ce zombie ? Un peu comme un Horcruxe.. ? »_

_Devant le regard surpris de l'antiquaire, Emma lui dit de laisser tomber et Rumple lui dit : « C'est plus comme une empreinte, une trace indélébile du passage de l'âme dans un corps. Je peux vous assurer, Miss Swan, que votre âme est entière »._

Emma soupira. C'était trop tordu, trop fou mais elle savait que c'était sans doute vrai. A proximité, au comptoir, Belle discutait avec Mulan. Elles parlaient avec animation de leurs aventures respectives. Ruby écoutait attentivement, intéressée. Emma demanda à la serveuse ce que cela faisait d'avoir deux identités, prétextant la curiosité.

« Mmmh..., fit-elle en essuyant un verre, c'est bizarre au début. Après je me dis que l'un n'est rien sans l'autre. Je suis Scarlett mais Ruby n'est rien sans Scarlett. Et Scarlett n'est plus vraiment complète sans Ruby non plus. C'est dissociable mais en même temps complémentaire tu vois ? »

Mulan et Belle avaient cessé de parler pour écouter aussi. Lorsqu'Emma évoqua une possible similitude entre leurs doubles identités et la réincarnation, Ruby se mit à rire : « La différence c'est que pour être réincarné il faut mourir entre les deux ! ».

Emma fit une grimace. Elle aurait du songer à cette différence pourtant évidente.

Elle décida de demander d'un ton léger : « hhmm. Mulan ? Sinon Mushu serait pas la réincarnation d'un lézard en dragon ? »

L'intéressée fut surprise. « Comment connais-tu Mushu ? » demanda sincèrement la guerrière. La blonde fut exaspérée de constater qu'une fois de plus, les personnages de contes n'avaient pas du tout le même humour qu'elle.

Mulan poursuivit : « C'était un homme cruel et sanguinaire. Les dieux l'ont changé en dragon afin qu'il fasse amende honorable. Lorsque j'ai pris la place de mon père dans l'armée, j'ai croisé sa route et il m'a aidée. Nous avons vaincu les Huns grâce à lui. L'avalanche qui a enseveli nos ennemis et qu'on m'attribut, en fait, c'est Mushu qui l'a déclenché. Il a craché ses flammes sur le flan des montagnes et la neige nous a permis de gagner la guerre. Mais ensuite, l'armée a réalisé que j'étais une femme et on m'a accusée d'avoir attiré le malheur sur notre pays à cause de Mushu qui était perçu comme un démon... Donc suite à cette noble action, les dieux ont redonné son apparence humaine à Mushu mais depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je ne sais pas si ça peut être perçu comme une réincarnation... »

Emma resta sans voix. Belle prit à son tour la parole : « Si la réincarnation semble t'intéresser, tu peux passer à la bibliothèque, je pourrais te prêter des livres sur le sujet. »

Belle se doutait que les interrogations d'Emma avait un lien avec ses mystérieuses allées et venues dans le magasin de son mari, même si elle ignorait encore réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle espérait seulement que Rumple n'espérait pas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice au détriment d'Emma...

La blonde remercia Belle pour sa proposition et ajouta qu'elle y réfléchirait. Elle lança avec désinvolture qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à « trouver Pocahontas et Grand-Mère Feuillage pour de plus amples informations » et elle se hâta de partir en expliquant que David prenait son après-midi pour rentrer s'occuper de son bébé. Emma laissa derrière elle une tasse froide. Ruby se dit que quelque chose devait vraiment la tracasser... Puis d'où lui venait cet intérêt soudain pour la réincarnation ?

* * *

><p>Henry avait passé la semaine avec Regina alors en rentrant de l'école le vendredi, il lui avait dit vouloir passer le week-end avec Emma. Quelques messages échangés entre les deux mères et Henry arrivait avec sa mère brune sur le palier de l'appartement.<p>

Emma ouvrit la porte, le regard vague. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle leur avait ouvert en pyjama et les avait vaguement salués d'un geste de la main.

- « Emma, tu te sens bien ?

- Ouais... Je suis juste fatiguée en ce moment. C'est rien.

- Henry, mon chéri, ta mère est fatiguée. Laisse-la se reposer ce week-end et tu passeras la semaine prochaine avec elle.

- Mais Maman... Tu avais dit oui !

- Hey, Gamin...Moins fort s'il te plaît...J'ai un peu mal au crâne... Nan Regina c'est bon il peut rester. Ca me fait plaisir. Puis demain j'irais déjà mieux. »

Emma adressa un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant à la brune. Regina n'insista pas. Elle embrassa Henry sur le front avant de partir et dit au revoir à Emma.

Heny s'assit près de sa mère blonde et attendit qu'elle parle.

- « Je sais ce que tu fais Gamin. Mais la technique du silence suprême des Mills ne marche pas sur moi...

- …

- …

- …

- Bon ok. Tu as gagné...Sale môme, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire. J'ai appris des choses et je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire...

- Dis toujours.

- D'après les visions de Gold... c'est pas encore certain hein Gamin. Je pourrais être...Daniel...

- Daniel ?... Le Daniel ?

- Le Daniel.

- Oh...

- Oui je sais c'est complètement tordu mais c'est Gold donc il y a peut-être une magouille...

- Non, ça me semble logique en fait..., dit Henry songeur.

- Logique ? Comment ça logique ?

- Bah déjà...ça explique que t'aies toujours cru ou su que Maman avait pas tué Archie.

- J'ai fini par y croire aussi.

- Mais seulement parce que tu l'a vu dans l'attrape-rêve ! Sinon t'es la seule à l'avoir cru innocente. Puis quand elle nous a donné de faux souvenirs avant de contrecarrer la malédiction de Peter Pan, elle t'a dit au revoir en dernier. Elle répète sans cesse qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu comptes aussi pour elle... Elle doit sentir que tu es Daniel, c'est pour ça que notre séparation l'a e si triste : parce qu'elle ne perdait pas que moi mais qu'elle perdait toi, Daniel...encore. »

La conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Emma raconta avec autant de détails que possible ses visions sous l'oreille attentive de son fils. Henry émit l'hypothèse que la peur des chevaux d'Emma venait de sa mort en tant que Daniel. Le garçon continua ses suppositions avançant que Cora avait tué Daniel en lui arrachant le cœur mais que ce nouveau corps était plus fort parce qu'elle était le produit d'un True Love et qu'elle/il était revenu(e) pour retrouver Regina. Emma essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter la tirade sans fin de son fils et de le forcer à aller se coucher.

- « On va lancer « l'Opération Lézard » ! » s'exclama Henry.

- Lézard ? Parce qu'il y en a un dans cette affaire ? , questionna Emma avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pff ! Mais t'as raison c'est nul comme nom... On va appeler ça..., réfléchit tout haut le jeune garçon, « Opération Phénix » ! Parce que tu renais de tes cendres !

- En même c'est ça ou « Opération Walking Dead »... Allez ! Maintenant au lit ! ».

Emma s'endormit ce soir-là la tête pleine d'idées farfelues qui lui semblaient parfois étrangement réalistes.

* * *

><p>La blonde fut heureuse de constater qu'elle se réveillait enfin moins fatiguée qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et constata que sa peau semblait sèche. Encore les yeux dans le vague, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine et buta une première fois dans un fauteuil puis contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle pesta contre le démon qui devait avoir bougé ses meubles. Elle se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux dans le but de les sortir de leur pagaille matinale. Ses cheveux étaient courts. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.<p>

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et crut mourir en voyant le miroir. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se recula aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait du miroir et de son reflet.

Un homme la regardait, horrifié. Vêtu du même short et du même débardeur blanc qui plus est. Il semblait quelque peu étriqué dedans. Il avait les cheveux courts, d'un brun foncé, des yeux bleu-vert. Ce qu'Emma avait pris au départ pour une peau sèche était seulement la partie de son visage où poussait la barbe. Elle réalisa que son corps était plus grand, ses enjambées plus amples. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était fait faucher par les meubles...

« C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me dis que j'aurais du retourner à New-York... » souffla Emma d'une voix grave qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Henry entra dans la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille avec encore un fin filet de bave sur sa joue qui attestait de sa nuit passée. Passé la surprise, il éclata d'un rire tonitruent devant une Emma dépitée quand il réalisa que c'était le corps de Daniel.

Une heure plus tard, Emma était habillée. Elle remercia silencieusement ses parents pour avoir laissé des cartons remplis de vieilles affaires. Ce déménagement avait salué le retour de son autonomie et les boîtes orphelines s'avéraient providentielles. Elle avait emprunté des vêtements à David qui semblaient heureusement à peu près à sa taille.

Emma appela Gold et s'énerva en constatant qu'il ne décrochait pas. Il devait passer le week-end avec Belle mais la blonde n'en avait que faire.

La Sauveuse prit ses dispositions quant aux activités des deux jours à suivre. Elle envoya un texto à Ruby pour annuler leur journée shopping. Elle annula le repas de famille avec Snow et David le jour suivant prétextant un week-end mère-fils avant de bombarder Gold de messages téléphoniques.

Gold décrocha enfin. Henry regardait avec amusement sa mère fait des va-et-vient dans l'appartement, une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, tantôt faisant des mouvements avec cette dernière.

- « Gold, ça fait des heures que j'essaye de vous joindre !

- ...

- Vous entendez ma voix ? Je me suis retrouvée avec le corps de Daniel ce matin !

- …

- Pas responsable ? Un tel plan foireux vous serait étranger ? Laissez-mo...

- ….

- D'accord. Profitez bien » cracha presque Emma avant de raccrocher et de balancer le téléphone dans le canapé.

Elle se tourna vers Henry, les deux mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et se balançait nerveusement. Selon le Ténébreux, c'était un phénomène normal. Emma retrouvait des souvenirs éparses de sa vie antérieure, ce qui engendrait un conflit interne. Son envie de retrouver la mémoire était aussi intense que la peur qui en découlait. Alors avec la magie, elle avait inconsciemment trouvé le moyen de le régler. Lorsqu'elle aurait accepté les deux parties d'elle-même, elle retrouverait son corps originel. Enfin, c'est ce que prétendait Rumple.

Emma trouvait ça logique. Elle soupira en songeant qu'après l'étiquette de mère, Shérif, Sauveuse, la fille de Snow-White et du Prince Charming, la petite fille perdue, elle allait pouvoir rajouter « réincarnation de l'ancien amant de Regina, anciennement Evil Queen ».

Ils passèrent tout le week-end dans l'appartement à faire diverses recherches sur la réincarnation et/ou comment retrouver son vrai corps. Internet n'était pas d'une grande aide et les livres qu'Henry avait été chercher à la bibliothèque ne l'étaient pas plus.

* * *

><p>Lundi arriva, amenant avec lui les journées de travail... Emma prit quelques jours de repos, prétextant une maladie fulgurante et pénalisante. Elle réussit à éviter les appels de ses parents et en particulier de sa mère... mais le mardi ne fut pas si heureux.<p>

C'était dans la soirée. Emma lisait une revue, vautrée sur le canapé, les jambes croisées dans une position féminine qui jurait avec son corps masculin. Henry regardait vaguement un film qui était diffusé à la télé. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Emma vit avec angoisse son fils décrocher le téléphone fixe.

« Salut Grand-Ma'... Oui elle est malade... »

Emma fit de grands signes à Henry pour qu'il la regarde. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire dire à Henry pour qu'il donne une excuse plausible à sa mère trop protectrice. Henry interpréta ce signe autrement...

« Elle a des poux. »

Emma se tapa le front, désespérée et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Non non, rectifia Henry, elle est...en dépression. »

La blonde jeta un regard noir à son fils. Elle fit mine de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche pour mimer un vomissement. Le gamin pouvait encore rectifier le tir.

« Je veux dire, elle est malade... et son état la fatigue alors elle déprime un peu... C'est tout, c'est vraiment rien. »

Emma commençait à reprendre espoir. Elle agita trois doigts sous le nez d'Henry.

« Elle est malade trois fois par jour... »

Les espoirs de la blonde s'évaporèrent. C'était fichu. Sa mère n'était pas stupide. Elle se douterait que les hésitations de son petit-fils étaient suspectes.

« Non ! Elle est malade depuis trois jours. Pardon Grand-Ma', je suis un peu fatigué et je m'embrouille... ».

Henry raccrocha et souffla à sa mère d'un air penaud : « Elle arrive... ».

Après un temps infiniment court aux yeux d'Emma, elle entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur mourir au bas de l'immeuble. Elle sortit de sa léthargie, jura et maudit ses parents pour avoir choisi une maison si près de son appartement.

Snow toqua à la porte. Emma sauta du canapé et fit ce que lui semblait alors le plus censé : elle se jeta à corps perdu dans son lit et rabattit la couette sur sa tête, priant pour que ce maigre camouflage porte ses fruits.

La blonde entendit sa mère questionner Henry. Puis elle sentit Snow entrer dans sa chambre et se poster près du lit.

« Emma, soupira Snow, ne fais pas l'enfant. Si tu es mal à cause de Neal, tu peux me le dire, tu peux tout me dire ».

Snow s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa doucement sa main sur la couette sous laquelle se trouvait sa fille.

« Puis... si tu es vraiment malade, je peux m'occuper de toi, Emma ».

Emma resta recroquevillée et silencieuse sous son duvet ce qui dut agacer sa mère. Si Emma avait un comportement aussi enfantin, alors elle y répondrait. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser tourner en bourrique par sa fille, même si cette dernière avait fraîchement fêté ses trente ans. Snow se saisit de la couette et tira de toute ses forces pour déterrer sa fille de sa piètre cachette. Après quelques minutes de lutte, Snow gagna.

Elle vit une personne se cacher le visage de ses mains.

Emma se redressa doucement et retira ses mains.

Snow se recula. Elle était stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait peut-être vu ce visage qu'une fois dans sa vie mais elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Elle se souviendrait toujours du visage de cet innocent, du meurtre auquel elle avait participé à son insu... jusqu'à ce que Regina ne le lui reproche. Cet homme, c'était l'amour que Regina voulait épouser, c'était...

« Daniel ? »

Emma tendit les bras devant elle, tentant désespérément d'apaiser sa mère.

- « Maman, Maman. Calme-toi. Je t'en supplie ne panique pas ! C'est moi, c'est Emma, ta fille. J'ai voulu... éclaircir certaines choses avec l'aide de Gold et...voilà le résultat.

- Co...Comment tu.. ? Enfin ce n'est pas... Je...

- J'avais des rêves ou des visions bizarres et selon Gold... et enfin... C'est aussi ce que je pense, je suis... Daniel. Je veux dire je suis Emma, je suis moi mais avant j'étais Daniel...

- Dis-moi une chose que seule Emma sait.

- Heu..., Emma réfléchit, Quand on s'est retrouvé bloquées dans l'Enchanted Forest, tu as voulu que je t'appelle Maman mais j'ai..refusé... et aussi quand Mulan/Aurora a voulu t'attaquer, j'ai tiré en l'air et ça a attiré les trolls... ».

Snow s'approcha d'Emma et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Oh ma chérie, mais que t'est-t-il donc arrivée ? » demanda la mère tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Emma raconta toute l'histoire, des rêves jusqu'à la transformation de son corps. Tout comme Henry, Snow adhéra à l'idée.

« J 'ai toujours eu extrêmement de peine pour ce que j'ai fait à Daniel. Robin est peut-être le True Love de Regina mais je sais qu'elle n'aimera jamais plus un homme qu'elle n'a aimé Daniel. Si cette histoire est vraie... C'est un soulagement de savoir que si j'ai pu lui ôter Daniel, j'ai pu réparer ma faute en te donnant naissance. C'est incroyable ce qui est en train de se passer mais cela explique pourquoi tu as toujours tant tenu à protéger Regina et pourquoi tu es la seule personne, avec Henry, à pouvoir la toucher avec tes mots et la raisonner »

Snow prit la main d'Emma.

« Peu m'importe ton âme. Tu es et seras toujours mon enfant : fille, garçon... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et rien au monde ne pourra changer cela. Les fins heureuses ne ressemblent pas toujours à ce que l'on pensait mais qu'importe, tant que tu trouves la tienne. »

Des larmes vinrent perler aux yeux d'Emma mais elle les ravala pour ne pas pleurer devant sa mère. Sa gorge nouée, elle prit sa mère dans ses bras pour lui témoigner, elle aussi, tout son amour. Tout le monde semblait accueillir la nouvelle à bras ouverts. Pourquoi, elle, avait-elle tant de mal ?

* * *

><p>Emma devenait folle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Elle s'ennuyait et s'énervait de ce corps qui l'empêchait de vivre normalement. Alors, couvert de la nuit, elle décida de sortir se promener.<p>

Elle avait pris un autre jean à David ainsi qu'une chemise kaki et une casquette qu'elle enfonça bien sur sa tête afin de cacher son visage au mieux.

Elle déambulait dans les rues, au hasard, au gré de ses envies. En cette fraîche fin de soirée d'été, Emma prit tout de même la décision d'aller s'offrir une pâte d'ours au Granny's. Comme à son habitude, elle prit place au comptoir et attendit que Ruby vienne prendre sa commande.

Emma plissa les yeux en voyant le comportement de la serveuse. Elle semblait plus...douce ? Elle lui parlait en souriant, penchait sa tête sur le côté, s'approchait plus que d'habitude. Emma ne comprenait pas ses agissements. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas Emma mais Daniel aux yeux de tous.

Elle déglutit, gênée et énonça sa commande. Une pâte d'ours et un chocolat cannelle. Ruby revint quelques instants plus tard et déposa la pâtisserie et la tasse fumante devant son client.

Emma s'en saisit et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour souffler dessus. Du coup de l'oeil elle vit Ruby se pencher sur le comptoir pour engager la conversation :

- « Hey je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin avant...

- Heu... C'est normal, Emma réfléchissait à toute allure, je ne suis là que depuis la malédiction de Wicked Witch et je ne sors pas souvent...

- Oh je vois... Si tu veux, tu peux venir ici plus souvent. Je serais ravie de discuter avec toi. T'es célibataire ? »

Emma crut s'étouffer avec son chocolat. Ruby était d'une subtilité déconcertante. Elle balbutia une vague excuse où il était question de l'heure tardive, but son chocolat d'une traite, laissa quelques billets sur le comptoir et quitta le restaurant avec sa pâtisserie. Ruby trouvait cet homme séduisant et sa timidité le rendait craquant aux yeux de la louve. Cependant, il avait une odeur familière... une odeur qui lui faisait penser à... mais non ce n'était pas possible.

Elle finit de manger en route, marchant sans savoir réellement où aller.

Storybrooke était une ville très tranquille dès que la nuit se profilait. Les rues étaient désertes. Enfin pas totalement...

Ses talons raisonnaient sur le pavé. Elle marchait avec élégance et semblait elle-aussi errer dans la nuit. Emma maudit Regina pour se balader à cette heure tardive. Elle ne pouvait pas changer de trottoir, ça aurait semblé suspect. Elles allaient bientôt se croiser. Emma enfonça la casquette encore plus sur sa tête et se recroquevilla pour camoufler son visage dans le col de son manteau. Regina passa devant Emma sans lui accorder un regard.

La blonde laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. S'il y a bien une personne dans cette ville qu'elle voulait par dessus tout éviter, c'était bien la brune. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa réaction en la voyant dans le corps de Daniel. Accélérant l'allure, Emma criait déjà victoire.

« Excusez-moi. »

Merde. Elle était repérée. Le comble c'est que par réflexe, elle s'était retournée vers elle, lui laissant ainsi découvrir un bout de son visage.

« Daniel ? »

La voix de Regina tremblait de manière presque imperceptible. Elle était troublée par la personne en face d'elle et Emma pouvait l'imaginer, le comprendre. La blonde se détourna, baissa la tête et reprit sa marche. Elle entendit les talons de Regina raisonner à un rythme plus soutenu. Emma accéléra encore, Regina suivit le rythme. La blonde finit par courir, Regina à sa suite. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures trop encombrantes pour la course. La brune rattrapait le mystérieux inconnu. Elle allait pouvoir attraper sa veste, le toucher et vérifier l'identité de l'homme sous la casquette. Et alors qu'elle effleurait enfin le tissu du bout des doigts, l'homme disparu dans un flash de lumière blanche.

Regina était persuadée d'avoir réellement vu Daniel. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle l'avait transformé en poussière de sa main. Frankenstein ne pouvait pas l'avoir de nouveau ranimé. Si la science n'en était pas la cause, cela ne pouvait être que la magie. Et Regina n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour avoir une idée du coupable.

Emma avait tellement eu peur de la réaction de la brune ! Elle avait désiré de tout son cœur se retrouver ailleurs et sa magie avait exaucé son souhait.

Dans un flash de lumière blanche, elle avait quitté la rue pour atterrir dans le salon de ses parents. N'ayant elle-même pas consciemment fait appel à ce sort, elle continua sa course, bascula par-dessus le canapé où Henry et David jouaient à un jeu vidéo, et atterrie par terre.

Fort heureusement, Snow avait longtemps parlé avec David de la transformation d'Emma. Aussi, bien qu'il la voyait ainsi pour la première fois, il fut plus surpris par son entrée que par son apparence. Sa mère entra en trombe dans le salon, bébé Neal dans ses bras.

« Quand elle saura que c'est moi, elle va me tuer. »

Sous le regard interrogateur de son père, Emma précisa dans un souffle: « Regina ».

* * *

><p>« Rumple, il faut qu'on en parle. »<p>

Belle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Rumple soupira.

- « Tu m'as promis de ne plus faire le mal. Je te crois sincèrement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu joues encore avec les mots, comme tu l'as fait pour Regina et le spectre de la mort.

- Tu ne veux plus que je fasse le mal alors je ne le ferais plus. En fait, c'est tout le contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu te rappelles lorsque Miss Swan a appelé à la boutique la semaine dernière ?, demanda le Ténébreux avant de poursuivre, elle a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée dans un autre corps. Je suis celui qui le lui a donné.

- Mais enfin Rumple c'est... »

Il leva une main pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et il s'expliqua alors :

- « J'ai largement contribué à ce que Regina a été. Elle en souffre encore aujourd'hui. Miss Swan n'est pas que la Sauveuse. Elle aussi l'âme dont Regina était amoureuse dans sa jeunesse et qu'elle a perdue. Miss Swan... ne croit hélas que ce qu'elle voit. Je ne fais que l'aider à réaliser certaines choses.

- Et sans exiger de contrepartie ?

- Exactement, acquiesça son mari, je veux le faire pour toi, pour te prouver que je peux faire le bien, pour Neal... et parce que c'est la chose juste à faire. »

Belle était touchée bien plus encore que ce qu'elle laissa paraître. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son époux et déposa doucement un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Elle se sépara ensuite de lui pour préparer le pic-nique qu'ils devaient faire dans le parc dans quelques heures.

* * *

><p>Regina n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait pensé à Daniel et à sa mystérieuse et énigmatique apparition dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle avait ruminé sa haine, sa douleur et son discours une grande partie de la nuit. Elle entra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé. Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence et la clochette de l'entrée raisonna comme un glas.<p>

Rumple eut du mal à cacher sa lassitude. Regina venait plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ne le laisserait-on jamais passer une journée paisible en compagnie de sa femme ? Même faire le bien ne semblait pas lui apporter le calme.

- « Madame le Maire. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Oh épargne-moi tes banalités par pitié. J'ai cru voir Daniel la nuit dernière et quelque chose me dit que tu n'y es pas totalement étranger.

- Exact.

- Pardon ?, s'étonna la brune.

- Tu as bien entendu. Je sais que Daniel est revenu.

- Comment est-ce possible ?! Tu n'as eu de cesse de me répéter que l'on ne POUVAIT PAS ramener les morts à la vie !

- Tout à fait. Je vois que tu prêtais une oreille attentive, j'en suis flatté.

- C'est le vortex de Zelena ? Il s'est rouvert et Daniel est revenu ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? Crache le morceau.

- Tu as vu Emma récemment ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec Daniel ?

- Mais c'est là tout le problème et toute la solution ma chère, déclara narquoisement l'antiquaire.

- Sale...bâtard, cracha Regina avec haine. Je ne suis pas là pour tes stupides énigmes ! Dis-moi tout de suite...

- Je serais plus que ravi, coupa le Ténébreux, de boire un thé avec toi où tu déclamerait ta rage avec finesse. Or, vois-tu, il désigna son sac de victuailles, j'ai un après-midi chargé. Maintenant, vas rendre une petite visite à Miss Swan. Je sais qu'elle en sera plus que ravie. Oh et j'oubliais ceci. Je crois savoir que tu y portes un certain attachement. »

Rumple sortit une petite boîte de sous son comptoir. Regina le fixa quelques instants avant de la prendre et de l'ouvrir. Elle y vit un objet qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais retrouver : la bague de Daniel. Gold explique succinctement que le bijou avait miraculeusement été retrouvé dans sa boutique juste après la malédiction de Zelena. Regina quitta le magasin d'antiquités toujours aussi énervée qu'à son arrivée mais à présent, elle était aussi heureuse d'avoir retrouvé cet objet ô combien précieux à ses yeux.

A présent, il était temps de rendre une petite visite à Emma.

* * *

><p>Regina fut confrontée à une porte close. Emma ne daignait pas répondre. Elle savait qu'elle était là pourtant. Dans un soupir d'exaspération et un nuage violet caractéristique, elle se matérialisa dans l'appartement.<p>

Emma savait qu'elle était coincée alors elle sortit doucement de sa chambre.

« Regina, je peux tout t'expliquer. »

Mais la brune n'écoutait déjà plus. Cette voix, ce corps... Cette personne en face d'elle était Daniel. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de sauter dans ses bras et la douleur que sa vue suscitait. Lorsque Frankenstein l'avait ramené à la vie, elle n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé le Daniel qu'elle avait connu, seulement une enveloppe charnelle. Cependant, le retrouver même partiellement était un bien précieux. Entre douleur, tristesse, joie et culpabilité, Daniel soulevait bien des choses. Elle s'approcha presque malgré elle de son amant et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était incapable de parler.

Emma n'avait jamais vu Regina ainsi. A Neverland, elle avait été chamboulée et avait parfois paru moins forte que d'habitude mais jamais elle n'avait été si bouleversée. Emma repensa à la Regina qui avait assisté à la mort de Daniel. En cet instant, elles étaient parfaitement similaires. Regina n'était plus l'Evil Queen, ou la Mairesse stricte d'un patelin un peu dérangé. Elle était Regina, juste Regina.

Emma posa une main sur le bras de Regina afin de la rassurer. Elle le caressa doucement avec son pouce.

« Regina. Je ne suis pas vraiment Daniel. C'est...Emma. Je suis Emma dans le corps de Daniel » dit la blonde à contre-coeur.

Ce qu'elle craignait arriva. Le visage de Regina se referma instantanément sitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche. Elle se recula d'Emma presque dégoûtée d'avoir été ainsi dupée. Le regard de la brune s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Apprendre que la personne qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était qu'une facétie de la blonde lui brisait le cœur.

D'un mouvement du poignet, la couverture du canapé s'étira et ligota Emma. Cette dernière tenta bien d'expliquer son cas mais la Mairesse était sourde aux paroles de la blonde. Elle, elle entendait Daniel avec les mots d'Emma et cela la troublait peut-être plus que son apparence.

* * *

><p>Emma se fit trimbaler en lévitation, saucissonnée avec le pled de son canapé reconverti en boa constrictor magique. Elle resta silencieuse tout comme la brune. Emma savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait arranger la situation.<p>

La Sauveuse vit avec soulagement que Regina la traînait chez Rumple, qui lui savait ce qu'il en était de la situation. Elle avait donc bon espoir de rester en vie.

Lorsque l'antiquaire entendit la clochette retentir, il savait qu'il ne vendrait aucun objet et que son rapide pic-nique avec Belle serait peut-être un de ses derniers moments calmes avant un petit moment.

- « Allez rendre une petite visite à Emma Swan, c'est bien que tu avais dit ?! Je suppose que tu savais qu'elle était comme ça !, accusa Regina

- Une fois de plus, tu as raison.

- Tu. N'es. Qu'un. Taré, cracha la brune, Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? De tout ce que tu as fait dans ta misérable vie, c'est la chose la plus...la plus... Oh et merde !

- T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu étais dans l'incapacité de tuer Emma Swan ?

- Parce qu'elle est la Sauveuse destinée depuis sa naissance à me pourrir la vie je suppose ?

- Pas seulement, sourit Rumple, Et je parle l'incapacité due à ta volonté, pas de ton manque de moyen.

- Ma volonté ? Je l'aurais détruite dès que j'en aurais eu l'occasion.

- Et pourtant, alors qu'elle allait partir, alors qu'elle allait abandonner de nouveau Henry et laisser Storybrooke dans ta malédiction, tu as voulu l'empoisonner...

- …

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Mais tu avais également peur qu'elle réalise ma vision et détruise ton Sort Noir. Alors tu as voulu l'endormir d'un sommeil éternel pour la garder avec toi.

- Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens ! Tu es vraiment dérangé ! Je te parle d'Emma que tu as transformé en réplique de Daniel ! De plus, je voulais l'endormir pour la garder sous ma coupe pas pour...

- Mais j'y viens, Regina, j'y viens. Tu n'as jamais pu et ne pourra jamais porter atteinte à Miss Swan, pas parce qu'elle est la Sauveuse mais parce qu'elle est Daniel.

- Ce n'est pas possible...

- Tu as cherché des explications dans la magie, dans le cas où elle modifierait les règles instaurées par la vie et la mort. Or, Daniel n'est pas revenu à la vie. Il est mort et son âme s'est retrouvée dans le corps d'un petit être qui est devenu notre belle et noble Sauveuse. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai trouvé ça diablement ironique. La fille de ton ennemie jurée et l'âme de ton défunt amant... Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ! Avec une telle âme, même si tu l'ignorais, tu ne pourrais la tuer car tu aurais senti son âme.

- Mais pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce le corps de Daniel avec l'âme d'Emma ?, osa demander Regina d'une petite voix, Si ce que tu dis n'est pas un de tes plans foireux, pourquoi n'est-ce pas Daniel dans le corps d'Emma ?

- Je dois avouer que c'est là un échec regrettable. Je pensais accélérer les choses ainsi mais Miss Swan semble encore plus butée que je ne me l'étais imaginé...

- Attendez ! , intervint Emma restée silencieuse jusqu'alors, je me farcis ce corps à cause de vous ?! ».

Emma n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse. Elle pensait que le corps de Daniel résultait d'elle, d'un de ses sorts. Elle avait été manipulée par Rumple. A la réflexion, elle n'était peut-être pas Daniel ? Si le Ténébreux avait menti sur cela, il avait peut-être menti sur tout le reste. Emma réfléchissait tellement qu'elle fut prise d'une migraine fulgurante. Elle avait été dupée, trompée par ces visions stupides... Tout cela n'était que mensonge... Et puis le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit. Et il ne resta plus que le noir. Un vide sans pensées, un vide reposant.

La blonde se libéra seule de ses liens ensorcelés. Le corps d'Emma, non l'image d'Emma tressautait comme si elle était le personnage d'un film en noir et blanc. Entre deux silhouettes floutées, la brune distinguait nettement celle de Daniel. Soudain, Daniel se détacha de celle de la Sauveuse.

Regina vit que Rumple était aussi surpris qu'elle pouvait l'être. Combien de fois avait-elle vu le Ténébreux face à un imprévu ? Jamais. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Dans un élan d'espoir, elle osa s'approcher et toucher la silhouette qui s'était à présent dissociée de son propriétaire. Elle sentit avec surprise un pouls attestant de la vie de l'homme.

Rumple se justifia en disant qu'il avait « créé l'apparence de Daniel mais que seule Emma lui avait donné une autonomie et une matérialité propre. »

Regina demanda quels dangers pouvaient résulter d'une telle séparation. Le silence de son ancien mentor laissait envisager le pire.

Si Emma était Daniel, il n'était d'une partie de la blonde. La Sauveuse pouvait exister sans lui mais la relation n'était pas réciproque. Comment diable tout cela était-il possible ?

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les quatre au manoir. Daniel se démarquait avec ses vêtements anciens dans le décors austère et moderne de la bâtisse. Henry voulait rester et participer à la conversation avec ses mères mais Regina s'y opposa. Le garçon d'écurie demanda alors au jeune garçon de lui apprendre quelque chose de ce monde.<p>

Ce dernier se décida à l'emmener dans le jardin pour lui faire découvrir ce qu'était le « football ».

- « Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il nous manipule pas encore ?, questionna la bonde.

- Parce qu'il ne se montre pas évasif dans ses réponses. Ils ne nous a cachés ni le comment ni le pourquoi de la chose. Il y a été de son grain de sel mais tu es définitivement celle qui a fait... tout ceci.

- J'aime pas qu'on me force la main. Il aurait été franc du collier dès le début, on en serait pas là.

- Ceci explique pourquoi tu t'es entichée d'un manchot..., plaisanta la Mairesse, taquine.

- Oh ça va hein. La blague est facile avec lui. On en a pas parlé de ton voleur. ''Oh...heu... Regina...Marianne...Regina'' », fit Emma dans une piètre imitation de Robin.

Le silence revint et s'installa peu à peu et devint pesant. Elles observèrent Daniel et Henry jouer dans le jardin. La brune fit une grimace en voyant le ballon s'encastrer dans les branches de son pommier mais ne dit rien. L'autre femme pouffa se rire discrètement : après un coup de tronçonneuse, il pouvait bien survivre aux assauts de la balle d'un enfant de quatorze ans.

- « C'est complètement fou..., avoua la Sauveuse.

- Que Daniel soit ''revenu'' ou qu'il soit une partie de toi ?

- Les deux en fait... Après le singe volant, je l'ai pas vu venir celui-là...

- ….

- ….

- J'aimerais passer du temps avec lui.

- Hey ! C'est pas un gosse !, fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais c'est une partie de toi.

- Oh...bah...Oui donc je suis obligée de participer aussi alors. Tu aurais demandé à passer du temps avec moi, ça aurait été plus direct. »

* * *

><p>Dans la bibliothèque, Belle rangeait des livres à leur emplacement sous le regard bienveillant de Gold. Les lieux étaient calmes. Ceci était d'une part parce que le silence était de rigueur et d'autre part parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce début après-midi.<p>

« J'ai croisé Regina en venant tout à l'heure. Elle te passe le bonjour... Ah et elle était avec Emma, Daniel et Henry » commença Belle sur le ton de la conversation.

Le mage soupira. Il savait que venant de Belle, cette phrase n'était pas anodine. Il prit les devants et expliqua, encore une fois, qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette dissociation de Daniel et d'Emma. Du moins, pas entièrement.

Belle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup dans le bras avec le livre qu'elle avait à la main. Elle chuchota avec véhémence : « Pour ta gouverne, Rumple, si, c'est de ta faute ! Tes intentions étaient bonnes mais le résultat est le même ! En plus, tu as dit toi-même que cela pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences pour Emma tout comme pour Daniel. Alors... Trouve quelque chose ! » Et elle lui donna une nouvelle fois un coup avec son livre pour ponctuer sa demande autoritaire.

Alors qu'il allait sortit de la bibliothèque, elle lui hurla, indifférente aux lecteurs râleurs derrière elle : « Et cesse donc de jouer les marieuses ! ».

* * *

><p><em>Elle se rendit chez le seul être qu'elle croyait capable de délivrer de son âme. Elle pénétra dans le manoir, se faufila jusqu'au grand salon où le grand mage filait la paille en or. Il s'interrompit pour se retourner vers son invitée.<em>

_- « Je veux que vous m'aidiez _

_- oh mais ma chère, je crains qu'il n'y ait...méprise. Je passe des contrats, je ne fais pas la charité. Pour cela, il faut voir la Fée Bleue._

_- Je veux que vous répariez mes erreurs. Sauvez ma sœur du Sortilège de Glace, délivrez mon peuple de la neige et de l'hiver. Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez... _

_- Tu n'as rien à m'offrir de valeur._

_- Je peux vous donner mes pouvoirs. Je peux aussi créer la vie par magie..._

_- Malheureusement, je n'aime ni les robes bleues, ni les glaces, coupa la mage. Tu m'en vois profondément navré »._

_Son ton narquois indiquait pourtant tout le contraire, tout comme son air réjouit._

_- « Faites-moi prisonnière. Enfermez-moi. Ainsi je ne pourrais plus faire de mal à quiconque et je pourrais vous être utile un jour où l'autre, implora encore la jeune femme en agitant nerveusement ses mains._

_- Hélas, la place est déjà prise »._

_D'un geste, il désigna une jeune femme. Belle se détourna de sa tâche ménagère pour jeter un vague regard à son geôlier. Elsa fut étonnée de surprendre un regard presque tendre de la Bête pour sa Belle._

_Ce jour-là, la Reine des Neiges ne passa pas de contrat avec celui que l'on nommait Rumpelstilskin._

* * *

><p>Le Ténébreux marchait sur le port. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc qui faisait face à la mer, juste à côté d'une jeune femme toute de bleu vêtue. Son t-shirt à manches longues bleu canard contrastait avec sa peau d'un blanc pur. Ses cheveux blonds tressés retombaient sur sa poitrine. Elle ne daigna même pas jeter un œil à l'homme qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.<p>

« J'ai un service à vous demander ».

Elsa se tendit. Des années auparavant, c'était elle qui était dans le besoin et elle s'était faite jeter comme une malpropre. Aussi elle prit soin de bien le lui faire sentir :

- Je ne fais pas la charité. Cependant, je crois savoir que la Fée Bleue est ceux-là. L'église est plus haut sur la rue.

- En fait, vous me le devez, Rumple insista sur le dernier mot.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai accédé à votre requête de l'époque. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit un attrape-rêve de sa veste et montra l'image qui s'y reflétait. Elsa s'approcha pour regarder. Elle vit sa sœur, bien vivante, courir après une petite fille qui devait être la sienne. Elle vit Kristoff attraper la petite en riant. Ils semblaient heureux, là, ensemble sous ce soleil rayonnant d'Arendelle.

Cette vision combla Elsa de joie au-delà de toute espérance.

- « Si vous avez rempli votre part du marché, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir enfermée directement ?

- Vous deviez avant cela rencontrer Snow et influencer sa destinée.

- … ?

- Vous avez été enfermée par Marianne. Snow a naturellement voulu vous délivrer et a mis sa vie en danger. L'Evil Queen a sauvé Snow afin qu'elle assiste à la malédiction qui a donné naissance à la ville où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Et Marianne a été exécutée. Ainsi Robin des Bois, l'époux de Marianne mais aussi le True Love de l'Evil Queen, ne pourrait décemment pas s'amouracher de la meurtrière de sa femme. Mais ce crétin a réussi à ignorer les circonstances de la mort de sa bien-aimée. Ahurissant.

- Je pense ne pas comprendre...

- Je vous ai laissé libre plus longtemps afin d'être certain que ce sort serait lancé. De plus, vous deviez disparaître le temps que cela soit fait.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Vous l'aviez dit vous-même : vous pouvez créer la vie. Pas une imitation de la vie, la créer de toute pièce par magie. Vous vous amusiez à donner vie à ce bonhomme de neige stupide... mais le problème c'était si vous aviez pu vous approprier ce pouvoir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pas donner vie à de la neige mais donner de la vie à un corps. Si l'Evil Queen avait eu connaissance de votre existence à l'époque, elle aurait pu vous poussez à redonner vie à son amour perdu. Le sort n'aurait jamais été lancé, je n'aurais jamais revu mon fils... et vous, vous seriez encore sur une étagère poussiéreuse.

- Vous aviez donc tout prévu ?

- Presque. Que serait la vie sans cette part d'imprévus ? Je ne savais pas comment mais je savais que vous vous révéleriez utile un jour où l'autre. »

Elsa comprenait que c'était un homme savant qui ne laissait décemment que peu de place au hasard. Elle devait effectivement lui rendre un service. Elle lui était redevable et profondément reconnaissante d'avoir aidé sa sœur.

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

* * *

><p>Emma en avait ras le bol de cette affaire. Si l'enfer c'est les autres alors le sien avait la tête de Gold ou de ce crétin de Daniel. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été ce type. Il était tout mielleux, tout... Ah ! Qu'il était énervant ! Il accaparait toute l'attention de la brune ! Non pas qu'Emma enviait secrètement Daniel... Elle s'agaçait de cet air tendre qui se collait au visage de Regina dès qu'il était dans les parages. Le pire c'était d'entendre Daniel roucouler. Si elle pouvait, elle l'empêcherait à vie de piailler son amour comme ça. Déjà que ses parents étaient lassants... alors si en plus elle devait se farcir Regina qui batifole avec une version matérielle de sa vie antérieure.<p>

Henry s'amusait beaucoup. Daniel et Emma ne pouvaient pas se séparer sous peine d'être pris de violents vertiges ou de nausées. Daniel semblait gentil, sincère et Emma s'en agaçait continuellement. Elle affichait toujours une mine renfrognée dès que Regina s'approchait de Daniel, en la délaissant.

Ils étaient tous les quatre au Granny's. Le garçon d'écurie avait été introduit comme un ami de la famille Charming afin d'éviter des questions éventuelles. Les habitants se demandaient seulement pourquoi l'Evil Queen semblait si complaisante à son égard.

Daniel évoquait avec Regina un passé heureux. Emma se sentait exclue et cela l'énervait. Elle se faisait évincer par une partie d'elle. Quelle ironie.. Elle constata que Regina arborait un décolleté plus plongeant qu'à l'accoutumée, et parlait avec cet air niais si caractéristique, la tête penchée sur le côté tout en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Une vraie adolescente en fleur en somme. Ils étaient complètement accaparés par leur conversation, délaissant totalement les deux autres.

- Elle devrait se pencher encore plus en avant tiens..., marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Ma'...

- Quoi gamin ?

- Tu devrais pester encore plus fort, je crois que Maman n'a pas vu à quel point tu étais jalouse, chuchota son fils.

- Oh arrête avec ça...

- A propos de l'Opération Phénix...

- Mmmmh ?

- J'me disais... Si tu acceptes Daniel alors il devrait disparaître et tu retrouverais sa mémoire.

- Et je fais comment ? Je le zigouille au coin d'une ruelle ?

- Ma' !, s'exclama Henry dans un chuchotement.

- Bah quoi ? Mort, plus de double, plus de quête d'identité et je reste moi.

- Mais c'est pas ça...

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Regina venait de leur poser une question. Emma n'avait pas du tout suivi, trop occupée par sa haine envers son double et Henry trop occupé par sa mère blonde. Emma refusait d'admettre son inattention et dit, non sans une certaine appréhension, que « C'était chouette ». Regina sourit à cette réponse mais loin de s'en satisfaire, la blonde s'en inquiéta lorsque Daniel et la brune se levèrent.

- « Heu... On va où ?

- Et bien, aux écuries bien sûr », répondit la Mairesse avec évidence.

Et Emma blêmit.

* * *

><p>L'homme n'avait pas de souvenir de sa mort. Il n'associait donc pas les écuries et les chevaux au sentiment désagréable et mortel que peut procurer une main qui s'enfonce dans votre poitrine pour vous arracher le cœur.<p>

Daniel aidait Henry à sceller leurs chevaux. L'ancien garçon d'écurie donnait des conseils au jeune garçon qui semblait heureux d'en apprendre plus ces nobles bêtes.

De l'autre côté des écuries, Emma se crêpaient le chignon avec Regina, bien que la blonde aurait hurlé à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était l'inverse.

- « Miss Swan, vous êtes ridicule, soupira la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais Majesté, dans ce cas, lâchez-moi les basques.

- Tu es puérile, Emma.

- Je hais les chevaux, j'y peux rien.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir dans ce cas ?

- Parce que..., réfléchit la blonde, parce que je ne peux pas me séparer de lui ! Si ce crétin se fait la malle, je peux crever ou lui, ou nous deux même ! Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Tout en disant cela elle avait vaguement indiqué l'endroit où la garçon d'écurie devait se trouver avec Henry. Regina roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- « C'est stupide. Tu aurais du le dire, nous aurions bien trouvé autre chose.

- Je ne voulais te priver d'un moment d'émotion avec ton palefrenier préféré ! Excuse-moi !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Il y a quelque chose avec Daniel ?

- Non, il y a quelque chose avec les chevaux. Nuance, votre Majesté.

- Je commençais à en douter... Viens avec moi, ce cheval est plutôt calme. Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas... Et puis si tu t'écrases la tête par terre, j'aurais l'occasion de dire à tes parents en quoi tu ferais une princesse déplorable. »

Emma peina à retenir son sourire. Regina se plaisait toujours à embêter Snow, même lorsque celle-ci n'était pas présente. « Une mutation de sa vengeance en taquinerie inoffensive sans doute » songea la blonde.

Henry accourut vers ses mères pour leur dire qu'il partait en balade avec Daniel. Regina lui demanda juste de bien faire attention à eux et Henry repartit en toute hâte.

Lorsque Daniel commença à s'éloigner, Emma n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Un tiraillement dans son cœur le lui signala. Il était encore léger donc Daniel ne devait pas s'être aventuré trop loin encore.

La blonde prit quelques instants le temps de s'habituer à la douleur stagnante. Regina s'inquiéta de voir son visage légèrement crispé par ce qu'elle devinait être une douleur à laquelle Daniel n'était pas étranger. Emma répondit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était prête à « dompter ce maudit canasson ».

- « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur des chevaux. Ce sont de braves bêtes.

- Qui peuvent te tuer d'un coup de sabot bien placé !

- Malgré leurs apparences, ce sont des animaux fragiles...des colosses aux pieds d'argile.

- Peut-être mais quand bien même : je préfère les chiens. Avec eux, on risque pas de se retrouver avec un fer porte-bonheur au milieu du front.

- Tu ne peux pas monter un chien.

- Ca, ça dépend. Je suis sûre que Leroy pourrait chevaucher un kangal sans problème. »

Toutes deux rirent en imaginant le nain chevaucher fièrement ce destrier atypique quoique adapté à sa taille.

Regina donna une pomme à Emma pour qu'elle le donne au cheval. La blonde s'en saisit et s'approcha doucement de l'animal.

« Donne-la lui la main bien à plat. Ce serait regrettable d'avoir un deuxième Capitaine Hook à Storybrooke » lança malicieusement la brune.

Emma lança un bref regard à Regina avant de sourire. Elle se tassa sur elle-même et dit au cheval d'une voix chevrotante : « Aie confiance mon mignon, elle est pas rouge ». Il prit docilement de la pomme ainsi offerte. Regina s'offusqua d'une référence aussi déplorable à Disney et Emma rit de tout son cœur à la mine agacée de la Mairesse.

Regina dut faire face à la réticence du cheval. Il s'était docilement laisser sceller mais refusait catégoriquement le mord. Il reculait au fond de son box dès que la brune essayait de l'approcher. Emma se tenait alors près de la barrière, par appréhension mais aussi afin de mieux profiter de la scène.

« T'as qu'à mettre un truc sucré dessus. »

L'idée d'Emma fut retenue par Regina qui y mit du miel. Le personnel du centre a toujours quelques gourmandises. Une fois chose faite, le cheval prit le mord de lui-même, sans se faire prier. Ils étaient prêts à sortir maintenant.

- « Comment as-tu su pour le mord ?, demanda la brune tout en caressant l'encolure de sa monture.

- J'sais pas. Ca avait l'air un peu dég ton truc alors j'me suis dit que si ça avait l'air appétissant, il rechignerait moins » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. »

Regina fut déçue mais n'en montra rien. Elle avait cru qu'Emma acceptait sa vie passée en tant que Daniel et retrouvait ses souvenirs. Rumple avait fait des recherches et il avait été clair : « L'énergie déployée pour permettre à Daniel d'exister en dehors d'Emma est considérable et l'existence des deux serait compromise à terme ». L'ancienne reine chassa ses idées noires et se reconcentra sur le moment présent.

Après de longues minutes de négociation, Emma accepta de monter mais uniquement parce que Regina s'était engagée à diriger la bête. Elles bavardaient de tout et de rien, de Snow et son bébé à Henry, en passant par Hook et Robin. Emma mentionna même avec gêne que Ruby avait essayé de la draguer alors qu'elle avait l'apparence de Daniel ce qui fit beaucoup rire la brune.

Emma avait une place de choix et pouvait contempler la brune sans se faire voir. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à cette femme comme...elle l'avait fait ou pu le faire pour Hook. Non, pas que l'idée la rebutait loin de là mais la question ne s'était pas posée. Si Daniel l'avait aimée, Emma l'aimait-elle aussi sans trop le savoir ? Ou l'amour est-ce l'affaire d'une seule vie ? Si la situation s'éternisait, Regina retournerait-elle vers Daniel ? Emma fit une grimace. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, Emma descendit pour proposer à la brune de prendre le relai et elle aussi profiter de la balade. La brune ne dit rien mais la Sauveuse vit bien ses yeux étinceler de joie.

Quelques arbres étaient tombés, offrant un parcours d'obstacles naturel.

Emma s'émerveilla avec quelle aisance elle arrivait à diriger la bête. Le cheval suivait le moindre de ses désirs, galopant et sautant par-dessus les arbres qui jonchaient le sol.

Le temps passa et il fut le temps de rentrer. Regina insista pour qu'Emma monte derrière elle parce que « il est tard et rentrer ainsi sera plus rapide ». Emma avait rechigné mais au final c'est la brune qui avait gagné et elle ne priva pas de le lui faire remarquer.

La Mairesse prévint Emma de se bien se cramponner à elle. La blonde eut tout juste le temps de passer ses mains autour de la taille de la brune que celle-ci lança le cheval au galop. L'air fouettait son visage et la peur de l'instant laissa vite place au plaisir du moment.

Les sabots frappaient le sol avec force. Les deux cavalières suivirent le mouvement de l'animal, profitant comme un seul être de ce moment de course folle. Emma ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait que Regina souriait.

Elles arrivèrent bien vite aux écuries, trop vite peut-être au goût d'Emma qui regrettait peut-être que ce galop n'eut pas duré plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle demanda à la brune pourquoi avoir lancé le cheval au pas de course, cette dernière répondit comme une évidence : « car on se sent libre et que c'est grisant ».

Daniel et Henry les attendaient déjà pour repartir ensemble. Ils s'étaient alliés cette fois afin de laisser les deux femmes ensembles. Emma et Regina les avaient cherchés un moment puis avaient abandonné l'idée afin de profiter de la sortie.

Le jeune garçon semblait heureux de cette journée, comme ses mères.

* * *

><p>Henry était parti dormir chez sa mère brune, donc Emma se retrouvait seule avec son double de palefrenier.<p>

Daniel ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé. D'un coup, Emma était partie dans une colère sans nom. Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier mais n'avait pas deviné pourquoi.

- « On dirait...on dirait que..., balbutia la blonde en colère.

- Que quoi ?, demanda le brun innocemment.

- QUE TU VIS DANS UN CONTE DE FEES ! » hurla-t-elle.

Un silence survint. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire et Emma ne put s'empêcher de le suivre d'un rire nerveux. Elle reprit :

- « Tu es trop...tellement... optimiste !

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne croit plus en rien.

- …

- Tu devrais te faire plus confiance.

- ...dit le chouchou de Regina..., dit Emma amère.

- Le chouchou ? , s'étonna le garçon d'écurie.

- Ouais... Elle n'a d'yeux QUE pour toi. Ca doit être le côté cul-cul la praline des contes de fées.

- Tu te trompes. Au Granny's, elle n'a parlé que de toi. De ton arrivée et de l'attaque de son pommier. Elle semble en garder un bon souvenir.

- Un bon souvenir ? Ahahah... Elle a voulu me tuer pour ça. C'est un miracle que je sois toujours en vie...

- Ou c'est son choix de te laisser en vie.

- ….

- Elle a toujours aimé cela.

- Ca quoi ?

- Qu'on la défie. Je crois que c'est tout ce qui fait notre charme.

- Va-y raconte.

- Alors c'était... »

* * *

><p><em>Daniel commençait tout juste à donner des cours d'équitation à la jeune fille de la famille. Elle était douée, attentive et toujours bonne avec les bêtes. Elle se perfectionnait de jour en jour.<em>

_Ce jour-là, sa mère l'avait une énième fois reprise sur ses manières, la menaçant de lui faire arrêter l'équitation. Et c'est une Regina on ne peut plus furieuse que Daniel retrouva à sceller Rocinante._

_Elle était déterminée à montrer à sa mère toute la noblesse de cette activité et qu'elle pouvait y exceller._

_Daniel l'avait mise en garde à mainte reprises que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était risqué. Elle mit les haies plus hautes qu'elles ne l'étaient lors de ses séances d'entrainement. _

_Elle lança le cheval au galop. Le cheval courait trop vite. Il était trop près de la barrière pour la franchir. Regina n'avait pas assez épousé les mouvements de sa monture pour pouvoir sauter. Et ce que craignait Daniel arriva : le cheval toucha la barrière, tomba sur le flan, fit chuter sa cavalière qui resta à terre._

_Le jeune palefrenier courut à toute hâte dans sa direction. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Mais Daniel était trop soulagé de la savoir presque indemne pour s'en soucier. Il laissa éclater sa rage : « Je te l'avais dit ! Tu n'étais pas encore prête ! Il faut être stupide pour avoir fait une chose pareille ! Tu aurais pu blesser le cheval ! Sais-tu qu'un tel animal peut mourir d'une blessure ? En plus, tu aurais pu mourir pour ton inconscience ! ». _

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifièrent plus à cause de la douleur que les mots de Daniel lui infligeaient que sa jambe. Elle s'excusa à plusieurs reprises et promit qu'elle prêterait toujours une oreille attentive à ses conseils. Elle sentit un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche. Elle s'était fendue la lèvre et saignait abondamment. Elle en gardera à vie une fine cicatrice._

_Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et elle grimaça à cause de sa jambe. Elle avait mal à sa cheville. Daniel la porta et la jeune fille se dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne étrangère à sa famille la considérait comme une fille normale et n'hésitait pas à la réprimander._

_Lorsque Cora apprit la blessure de sa fille, Daniel prit soin de s'octroyer la faute. Cora hurla et le congédia. Il réussit néanmoins à croiser le regard de la jeune fille pour lui dire muettement « à la semaine prochaine »._

* * *

><p>Emma comprenait où le palefrenier voulait en venir. Pourtant, elle se sentait encore exclue. Tout ce dont Daniel lui parlait, la renvoyait inexorablement à une époque dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence il y a quelques jours. Elle l'enviait pour l'avoir connue à cette époque. Pourtant elle savait que c'était aussi grâce à lui et à la peine que sa mort avait suscitée qu'elle avait pu naître ou renaitre sous les traits et le nom d'Emma Swan.<p>

* * *

><p>Le temps se fit plus gris et froid. Il semblait que l'hiver était venu plus tôt cette année.<p>

Emma était parfois frappée de coups de fatigue intense qui la contraignait à dormir plusieurs heures. Daniel était parfois sujet à des évanouissements. La brune et son son fils commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Malheureusement, il avait du tous deux rejoindre leur lieu de travail l'école pour l'un, la mairie pour l'autre.

Snow était occupée avec leur bébé, ce fut David qui se rendit chez sa fille.

Il toqua doucement avant d'entrer. Il trouva Emma pleurant sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et détourna la tête. Elle en voulait à son père pour être rentré sans avoir attendu son accord et pour l'avoir surprise ainsi.

David s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, silencieux. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- « Je suis si fatiguée...Je n'arrive pas...Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi, souffla Emma à voix basse, la gorge toujours nouée.

- Tu sais... Je regrette parfois la lâcheté de David. Pourtant je sais que cette facette là, aussi détestable soit-elle, fait partie de moi. Je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Tu ne dois pas rejeter ce que tu as été. En plus, il a l'air... tu as l'air d'avoir été quelqu'un de bien dans ta vie d'avant aussi, confessa son père.

- C'est justement ça le problème. On dit que je suis la Sauveuse mais je ne fais qu'office d'image. C'est Rumple qui a vaincu Peter Pan, c'est Regina qui nous a tous protégés de sa malédiction... et c'est encore elle qui a vaincu Zelena. Moi, je n'ai fait que montrer à mon fils que je l'aimais... Et en plus je l'ai abandonné et j'ai essayé de le retirer à sa mère... Je me sens horrible comparé à Daniel » avoua la blonde.

Son père s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main réconfortante sur son genoux.

« Tu oublies que c'est toi qui a compris que Peter Pan avait pris le corps d'Henry et que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé, avec Regina certes, à Neverland. Tu as brisé la malédiction cela on ne peut pas te le retirer. Et tu as voulu uniquement reprendre Henry à Regina car tu avais des doutes... On ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été critique alors que tu es passée par tant de familles d'accueil. »

Emma se sentit réconfortée par ses mots. Elle était fatiguée tant physiquement que moralement et ce que venait de lui dire son paternel lui ôtait un poids. Dans de pareils moments, elle était heureuse d'avoir une famille sur qui compter.

« Merci Papa.»

* * *

><p>Henry passait l'après-midi avec son Grand-Père. Ce dernier lui racontait des souvenirs de son père pendant que Belle leur amenait parfois du thé et des gâteaux. Rumple abordait parfois son passé que son épouse complétait en ces rares occasions. Elle préférait les laisser profiter de ce moment de complicité pour s'éclipser, un livre à la main.<p>

Henry aimait passer du temps ainsi avec eux même s'il avait eu un peu de mal à considérer l'antiquaire comme un parent au même titre que Charming et Snow.

« L'Opération Phénix » préoccupait Henry plus qu'il ne le montrait à ses mères. Il s'hasarda à demander au magicien quels serait les risques. L'homme répondit sans détour que c'était déjà un miracle en soit que Miss Swan se porte si bien tout en déployant une telle énergie magique continuellement.

Lorsque son petit-fils lui demanda si sa mère brune pourrait arranger la situation, Rumple resta silencieux quelques instants avant de déclarer qu'Emma elle-même était un problème en soi. Elle devait avant tout s'accepter avant de songer à Regina.

Il demanda à son Grand-Père, s'il aurait un sort pour faire avancer les choses. Le regard noir de son compagne, dans l'embrasure de la porte au bout du couloir, suffit pour contraindre l'antiquaire d'abandonner toute idée. L'anniversaire du jeune garçon approchant, Rumple lui conseilla de donner une fête à laquelle ils seraient tous réunis.

Soudain, les yeux d'Henry brillèrent de malice : il venait d'avoir une idée et c'était bien mieux qu'une fête d'anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Chez la Mairesse, Henry était loquace et le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. En fine observatrice, elle le vit faire glisser peu à peu la conversation vers Daniel.<p>

- « Dis Maman, tu aimes Daniel ?

- … Je pense que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours, expliqua sa mère, mais je me rends compte que les choses sont différentes. J'ai changé et lui non.

- Dans c'cas tu aimes Emma ? », demande innocemment son fils.

Regina ne sut que répondre. Elle avait songé à cette éventualité mais elle l'avait chassée de son esprit parce qu'imaginer l'Evil Queen avec la Sauveuse était hautement improbable. Elle avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Rumpelstilskin. Il était vrai que la blonde ne la laissait pas indifférente et que parfois, elle avait eu des comportements...étranges mais de là à parler d'amour c'était insensé. Elle laissa son fils exposer de long en large sa théorie. Théorie selon laquelle « seul un baiser de son True Love pourrait venir à bout de son sort ». Regina resta silencieuse, attendant que son petit prince en vienne à aborder un autre sujet de lui-même.

- « Sinon, je me disais, Maman. On pourrait faire un truc qui montrerait à Emma qu'elle a besoin de Daniel.

- Qu'entends-tu par là, mon chéri ?

- Une...activité...une sorte d'épreuve pour lui montrer qu'elle est complète que s'il est là.

- Miss Swan doit le concevoir comme...un ennemi ou quelqu'un de profondément antipathique. Si elle ne parvient pas à l'apprécier, je ne vois pas comment le sort pourrait être défait.

- Mais justement j'ai pensé à quelque chose... »

Il exposa longuement son idée à sa mère. La brune, en tant que Mairesse de Storybrooke décida de mettre l'idée de son fils en place.

Henry partit se coucher plus tôt afin de continuer de lire et sa mère roula des yeux quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait des contes d'Andersen.

* * *

><p>Sur l'idée de son petit prince, Regina avait organisé une chasse au trésor. Elle avait dû s'accommoder de la présence des Charmings pour tout organiser mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour son fils ? Les deux amoureux transis s'étaient mis à cœur joie dans la préparation bien que la Mairesse donnait les directives.<p>

La chasse au trésor se déroulerait dans toute la ville. Les habitants se regroupaient par équipe de deux avant de chercher les indices.

Les équipes avaient été déterminées par tirage au sort. Ruby s'était retrouvée avec Whale, au grand contentement de ce dernier.

Hook devait faire équipe avec une ravissante blonde vêtue d'un pull bleu. On se demandait déjà si le Capitaine ne serait pas trop occupé à chercher son cœur pour se préoccuper des indices.

Grumpy se retrouvait avec Tinkerbell et pestait déjà. Il aurait préféré être avec Nova. Tink échangea alors son ticket avec la fée vêtue de rose.

La fée verte déchanta bien vite en voyant qu'elle devait maintenant faire équipe avec la Fée Bleue. Lorsque la maitresse du couvent eut le dos tourné, Tink adressa un signe à Regina avant de faire mine de vomir. La Mairesse eut un discret sourire, s'amusant de cet acte puéril de la part de son amie. La chasse au trésor se présentait sous l'apparence d'une punition pour certains partenaires.

Henry fit équipe avec une fille que Regina ne connaissait pas. Elle devait faire partie des nouveaux habitants suite à la malédiction de sa sœur. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à s'informer sur l'identité de cette fille. Elle devait avoir l'âge de son fils. Elle parlait avec entrain avec Henry qui semblait quelque peu impressionné par l'énergie de sa nouvelle partenaire. La Mairesse de Storybrooke remarqua le rougissement de son fils ainsi que son léger sourire en coin. Qui était cette fille pour émouvoir son petit prince ?

Rumple se retrouvait miraculeusement avec sa femme. Nulle preuve qu'il avait interféré le tirage mais venant de lui, rien n'est moins sûr.

Pour des raisons « pratiques », Emma était d'office mise avec Daniel.

Mulan était elle-aussi de la partie et faisait équipe avec une femme aux cheveux roux et frisés. Les deux femmes semblaient d'ors et déjà s'entendre à merveille et formeraient une équipe redoutable dans cette chasse au trésor.

Robin adressa un bref signe de tête à Regina pour la saluer. Signe que lui rendit l'intéressée sous l'oeil mauvaise de sa femme. La brune choisit de délibérément ignorer l'épouse du voleur pour adresser un signe à Roland qui se fit un plaisir d'agiter la main à son tour avec entrain.

D'autres habitants de Srotybrooke participaient à cet événement mais la Mairesse ne connaissait leurs identités.

Regina distribua les premiers indices, adressant un « bonne chance » à Henry ainsi qu'à la blonde et à Daniel.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné par les Charmings qui lancèrent ainsi la première chasse au trésor de Storybrooke.

Emma déplia l'indice :

« Sous le chapeau, se cache la folie.

Mais qu'y a-t-il au fond de la théière ? »

Emma, Daniel ainsi que d'autres équipes se rendirent en hâte au manoir de Jefferson. Dans sa grande maison, il avait disposé plusieurs dizaines de tables où attendait déjà un service à thé. Les différents concurrents furent répartis et Jefferson leur amena des théières. Emma, suspicieuse, le regardait en amener des plus ou moins grosses selon les participants.

Sans surprise, la blonde se vit en recevoir une presque deux fois plus grosse que celles des autres. « Pour le coup sur la tête » avait expliqué le Chapelier d'un air goguenard. Le palefrenier avait entendu la blonde maugréer qu'elle « savait que c'était un fils de... ».

La descente du thé se faisait plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les estomacs se remplissaient. Aussi ils s'attardaient parfois sur les autres équipes et jauger qui était le plus à même de finir.

Ils firent Henry et Lily descendre le thé tasse après tasse sans prendre la peine de perdre du temps à parler. Grumpy râlait déjà prétextant qu'il haïssait le thé et aurait préféré un tonneau de bière. La Fée Bleue s'amusait à sermonner Tink entre deux gorgées qui, elle, jetait le contenu de sa tasse dans le pot de la plante verte dès que Jefferson avait le dos tourné.

Une fois la dernière goutte de thé but, ils pouvaient de saisirent du petit sachet plastique qui détenait l'énigme suivante.

Le deuxième indice s'avérait moins aisé que le premier :

« L'humble château du prince, le porte bien haut. »

Beaucoup d'équipes partirent dans l'idée que c'était soit une référence aux Charmings, soit à Regina car il était question d'un château.

La blonde n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil à son fils pour savoir qu'elle pensait juste. Les autres faisaient fausse route. Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette chasse au trésor avait été organisée aussi par la Mairesse. Le fameux château était en fait le château de bois où Henry et Emma se rejoignaient souvent au début pour discuter. La brune l'avait détruit pour le reconstruire plus tard, prise de remords.

Ruby, aussi perdu que son partenaire de docteur, avait pisté la blonde afin de trouver la voie vers le troisième indice. Elle prit la petite enveloppe de couleur qui se trouvait sur le haut d'une des tours de bois.

La louve se hâta de déplier le bout de papier tant recherché :

« La cage nous emmène vers une carrière brillante.

Au-delà du coude où l'on prend le briquet, une pierre se brise. »

La jeune serveuse remerciait Grumpy d'être si bavard quand il avait un coup dans le nez. Le nain s'était une fois évertué à expliquer le vocabulaire des mineurs et Ruby se félicitait d'y avoir porté attention.

Elle emmena donc Whale dans « la cage » et descendit dans la mine. Passé un angle pour atteindre le fond de la galerie, le médecin prit l'indice suivant, qui se trouvait dans un wagon.

Daniel et la blonde arrivèrent à leur suite ainsi que Grumpy et Nova. Le nain aurait presque été fier qu'on retire quelque chose de ses paroles mais en cet instant la victoire était en jeu. Il prit l'indice rapidement et repartit sans un mot avec la fée.

« Sous la couronne, les trotteurs le gardent »

lut Nova à voix haute.

Les deux amoureux se savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Alors ils prirent la direction de la forêt, pensant que les trotteurs désignaient peut-être la bande à Robin. Dans sa course, Nova trébucha et s'écorcha le genoux. Le médecin s'arrêta pour la soigner et Ruby et Grumpy se disputèrent car ils perdaient du temps inutilement.

« Ca c'est un indice pour moi, déclara Daniel en agitant le quatrième indice devant la blonde, viens je sais où il est ».

La blonde se vit presque sans surprise être traînée dans les écuries. Le palefrenier, dans son élément, expliqua tout en cherchant des chevaux particuliers « les trotteurs sont des chevaux...et la couronne » expliqua-t-il tout en rentrant dans un box « est une partie près du sabot ». Il incita le cheval à lui donner sa patte, décrocha l'indice qui s'y trouvait et se retourna vers sa coéquipière avec un air discret de fierté. « Et voilà ! » lança-t-il.

La Fée Bleue et Tink sortaient elles-aussi d'un box. Si la Fée Bleue était calme et propre sur elle, la fée verte, les cheveux en bataille et parsemés de paille n'affichait pas le même air serein bien qu'elle gardait un bout de papier froissé dans sa main. « Je hais ces bestioles » lança-t-elle au passage à Emma et Daniel.

Tink et la Fée Bleue croisèrent le chemin de Belle et de son époux. Si Belle s'était arrêtée pour bavarder un peu avec la fée verte, indifférente à l'enjeu de cette chasse aux indices, l'idée de Rumple était tout autre. Il monnaya un indice « contre une baisse de loyer le mois prochain, preuve de sa bonne foi ». Et le dos tourné, Belle se vit pas son mari obtenir gracieusement un indice de plus.

Rumple ouvrit le fruit de son contrat :

« Dans l'ombre, le temps s'arrête puis s'écoule. Prenez l'indice sans entraver sa course ».

Le magicien sourit. C'était là une énigme qui lui était destiné.

Hook et sa partenaire se battaient à l'aide de bouts de bois contre Mulan et Mérida, espérant décrocher les indices en guise de butin. Les deux guerrières ne se laissaient pas faire et n'aurait fuit ce combat pour rien au monde.

Henry et Lily passèrent discrètement devant eux, prenant bien garde à ne pas attirer leur attention.

Dans le clocher qui surplombait la bibliothèque de la ville, Henry prit Lily pour sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de décrocher le dernier indice. En redescendant, il trouva sa mère blonde, essoufflée. La Sauveuse assista inexorablement à la victoire incontestable de son fils qui revint devant la mairie où sa mère brune et ses charmants grands-parents attendaient le retour des participants.

La Mairesse ne cacha pas sa fierté à la victoire de son fils. Emma et Daniel étaient arrivés bon deuxième. La blonde avait apprécié cet après-midi avec son double, lui reconnaissant certains qualités qui lui étaient complémentaires.

Grands gagnants de la chasse au trésor de Storybrooke, ils pouvait décider de son prix, dans les limites du raisonnable. Et le Vrai Croyant exprima leur souhait : « un bal ».

* * *

><p>La température avait brusquement chuté à Storybrooke et en ce nouveau week-end, Henry et Regina rejoignirent Emma et Daniel à l'appartement de la blonde. Henry était parti devant, Regina ayant oublié son plat de lasagnes.<p>

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant les trois personnes rivées devant l'écran.

- « Là ! Henry il est dans le bleu ! Passe par la gauche je vais le coincer par le fond !

- Non Ma' ! Il part dans le vert !

- Ahah ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! » jubilait Daniel les yeux rivés sur le pad tout en agitant le stick.

Finalement, au terme d'une longue minute de course poursuite, Daniel se fit faucher par Henry qui alla fêter sa victoire avec sa mère blonde en lui tapant dans la main.

Sous le regard interrogateur de la brune, Emma jugea bon d'expliquer :

- « Je lui ai fait découvrir les jeux vidéos hier soir. Finalement il se débrouille mieux sur la Wii U que sur la PS4. Et c'est plus marrant aussi. Tu veux jouer ?

- Tu veux que je participe à ces enfantillages ?

- D'abord c'est parce qu'il est trop une purge dans les jeux de guerre ! Puis, Madame le Maire serait-t-elle plus disposée si c'était un duel à mort ?, rétorqua l'intéressée d'un faux air pompeux.

- Tout à fait, lança Regina avec défi.

- Ouais !, s'enthousiasma Henry, un duel entre Daniel et Ma' !

- Et pourquoi je devrais me battre contre l'amoureux à la houppette ?

- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Swan.

- C'est vrai : Robin, Daniel... Vous seriez pas un brin fétichiste capillaire ?

- Quel est le prix pour celui qui gagne ?, demanda Daniel afin de détourner la conversation.

- Un baiser, répondit Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

- Oh ça c'est dégueulasse! Vous êtes persuadée qu'il va gagner !, s'indigna la blonde.

- Exactement, je ne doute pas de mon « amoureux à la houppette », Miss Swan. Daniel, fais-lui mordre la poussière. »

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à jouer. Emma encouragée par Henry, Daniel par Regina. La blonde réussit à faucher le palefrenier Mario dans une course poursuite effrénée qu'elle ne gagna qu'à la dernière seconde, pour la plus grande joie d'Henry et le plus grand dam de la brune.

Emma s'insurgea quand Daniel, alors un Luigi armé d'une lampe parvint à débusquer son fantôme et à la mettre K.O. La blonde justifia sa défaite en pointant du doigt les statues du jeu qui s'étaient mises à vibrer afin de signaler sa position.

Elle se fit cependant plus bavarde pour étayer sa victoire au jeu suivant. Alors qu'elle devait contrôler deux personnages indépendants, elle avait réussit avec une aisance incroyable à attraper Daniel, alors un personnage animal dont la tête lourde de baies peinait à avancer.

Une demie-heure et quatre mini-jeux plus tard, Daniel s'inclina devant la force de la Sauveuse.

Emma se fit un plaisir de réclamer son prix, estimant « qu'une femme de parole telle que Regina Mills n'oserait pas se défiler ». Elles se firent face et Regina attendit. Elle déglutit difficilement, voyant Emma se rapprocher toujours plus de ses lèvres. La brune fera les yeux et se prépara à donner un baiser à la Sauveuse. Elle sentit le souffle de la blonde sur sa peau et son sœur rata un battement. Elle retint sa respiration.

« Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça. Admire comme je suis grand prince » lança une Emma victorieuse avant de se reculer.

Regina finit bon gré mal gré par jouer avec eux. Les deux Swan optèrent pour un jeu de sport car plus simple. Les équipes ne furent pas glorieuses. Si Henry s'accommodait fort bien de Daniel, Emma s'agaçait de Regina qui elle, s'agaçait elle-même de ce personnage qui ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui ordonnait. Ces chamailleries étaient bon enfant et faisaient beaucoup rire Henry.

Daniel lui jeta un bref regard et ceci suffit pour savoir que le jeune garçon pensait comme lui : il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

Ce jour-là, peut-être que les lasagnes refroidirent et qu'ils mangèrent plus tard. Et peut-être aussi que certains cœurs s'étaient réchauffés.

* * *

><p>Henry avait été clair dans sa demande. Il voulait un bal tel qu'il en était donné dans l'Enchanted Forest. La brune s'allia de nouveau au couple royal pour répondre à la demande de son prince. En moins d'une semaine, tout fut près. La grande salle des fêtes de la mairie fut redécorée pour l'occasion ainsi que le jardin. Sydney Glass s'assura d'annoncer la nouvelle dans le journal local.<p>

La salle des fêtes était pleine à craquer. Les invités avaient investi les places mise à leurs dispositions dans le jardin ainsi que le buffet dans la salle. Tous étaient vêtus d'habits anciens dignes des plus beaux contes de fées.

Regina s'était fait le plaisir de ressortir une de ces royales robes de bal. Sa robe dans les tons noir-violet avait été raccourcie pour l'occasion au-dessus du genoux afin de lui donner un côté plus moderne et laisser entrevoir ses jambes et ses hauts talons. Le décolleté rehaussé par des fils d'or mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, lesquels caressaient ses épaules et le tissu de la robe. Elle avait fait retiré le col, le jugeant trop dépassé.

Elle regardait son fils au loin.

Raide comme un piquet, il était très élégant dans son costume tout de blanc et de fils dorés. C'était un costume sobre comparé à ceux très chargés que portaient les Charmings. Henry parlait, un verre de jus de fruit à la main à sa partenaire de la chasse au trésor. Regina plissa les yeux en constatant que cette dernière le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Tink, ayant gardé le vert pour couleur, portait une robe émeraude que la Mairesse estima plutôt courte. Son amie avait du faire cela pour, encore une fois, provoquer la Mère supérieure. Tinkerbell donna une coupe à son amie, qui en but une gorgée d'un air distrait. La fée se décida à engager la conversation :

- « Maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, tâche de vaincre ta peur.

- Quelle peur ? , questionna innocemment la brune.

- D'oser accepter tes sentiments et changer ton destin. »

Regina ne répondit rien et préféra détourner la conversation vers Hook qui, pour l'occasion avait enfin changé son sempiternel costume de pirate pour un costume trois pièces moderne et élégant. Le pirate semblait en grande conversation avec la blonde qui avait accepté de défier Mulan et Mérida à ses côtés. Regina avait du régler leur litige après la chasse au trésor. Elle soupira en y songeant.

La brune chercha dans la foule où pouvait être Emma et Daniel. Elle ne les trouvait pas et Tink continuait de lui parler. La fée parlait vaguement « d'un truc entre Ruby et Whale » mais elle n'écoutait que vaguement.

* * *

><p>Emma fit son entrée au bras de Daniel. La blonde se félicitait de ce jumeau inespéré qui était son cavalier prédestiné.<p>

Le palefrenier, intrigué par les vêtements modernes, avait choisi un costume noir à chemise blanche dont le col était orné d'un nœud papillon. Le tout était discret et ne manquait pas d'élégance même si le garçon d'écurie ne semblait pas tout à fait à son aise.

La blonde, indisposée par le bal, avait choisi un costume pour homme. Elle portait une chemise blanche à col cassé où un ruban en nœud de lavallière donnait une touche ancienne et noble. Une veste à queue de pie bleu nuit mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle avait pour l'occasion dompté sa chevelure. Une tresse nouée sur le côté rejoignait le reste des cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Un pantalon noir et des talons tout aussi discrets avaient pour mission de parfaire l'ensemble.

Emma priait pour que son entrée soit le plus invisible possible mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère. Snow, dans une robe aussi blanche que son nom, fit un signe à l'employé chargé de la lumière. Ce dernier plongea la salle dans le noir et pointa un projecteur sur la blonde et son cavalier.

Le garçon d'écurie paraissait, pour le coup, aussi embarrassé par cette marque d'attention soudaine que ne l'était la blonde. Si Emma avait pu se cacher sous terre, elle l'aurait fait. Elle aurait creuser son propre trou pour se dissimuler aux yeux de tous.

« Veuillez applaudir l'entrée d'Emma Swan »

« Dès qu'il sort de sa cabine, c'est un homme mort » dit Emma entre ses dents. Regina se retenait tant bien que mal de pouffer de rire. La blonde ne pourrait jamais devenir une princesse en ayant tant de difficulté à s'exposer aux yeux du peuple.

Emma se sentait comme Simba dans « Le Roi Lion ». Elle se sentait portée aux nues devant une assistance béhate devant sa simple présence. Elle adressa un vague et gauche signe de main et tous applaudir. La blonde se retint de rouler des yeux en apercevant au loin, la mine amusée de Regina.

Daniel quitta Emma pour aller se chercher un verre et fut vite prit en chasse par Ruby vêtue d'une outrageuse robe rouge sang.

Snow et Marianne se lançaient parfois des regards noirs. La Mairesse avait bien vu leur petit manège. Cette colère latente lui rappelait un peu celle qu'elle avait eu à l'égard de la reine blanche pendant longtemps. Aucun des deux maris n'avaient réussi à les faire parler. Elles se contentaient de se défier silencieusement.

David redemanda : « Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Snow but une gorgée du contenu de son verre et déclara platement, sans regarder son prince : « Oh rien... elle a juste essayé de me tuer ».

* * *

><p><em>Snow chercha longtemps la trace d'Elsa sans y parvenir. Elle fut alors surprise de voir apparaître le Ténébreux dans un nuage pourpre et elle fut suspicieuse quand il lui expliqua que c'était Marianne, l'a cause de cette mystérieuse disparition.<em>

_Au bout de plusieurs jours, Snow trouva le camp de Robin. Elle remercia intérieurement Scarlett de lui avoir appris à déchiffrer les empreintes Elle attendit patiemment que Marianne s'éloigne de son camp. La femme partit sereinement avec un sceau chercher de l'eau au puit._

_Snow lui bondit dessus Toutes deux roulèrent sur le sol boueux et Snow prit le dessus, la menaçant en lui mettant une lame aiguisée sous la gorge._

_« Où est-elle ? Où est Elsa ?! Qu'as-tu fait ?! » Snow prenait bien soin de détacher chaque mot._

_Marianne ne répondit pas, cherchant à tâtons son sceau. Elle s'en saisit et assena un grand coup à son adversaire en y mettant toutes ses forces. Snow fut sonnée et perdit l'avantage. Marianne se saisit de son couteau, le leva bien haut au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper._

_Snow eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir pour ensuite fermer les yeux et se préparer à mourir. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. La femme du voleur avait disparu, comme par magie..._

* * *

><p>La blonde alla saluer ses parents avant de rejoindre Regina, toujours en compagnie de Tinkerbell. La fée les laissa alors seules sans oublier d'adresser un clin d'oeil à la brune qui choisit de l'ignorer.<p>

Regina observa de nouveau son fils et vit cette audacieuse Lily poser une main sur le bras de son petit prince. Elle resserra sa prise autour de sa coupe et Emma, d'un air taquin commença :

- « Maman n'est pas disposée à laisser son petit bébé grandir ?

- Je ne te permets pas, grogna l'intéressée, elle est peut-être...mauvaise.

- C'est Lily la Tigresse pas Sher-Kan.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien... Puis ça a l'air d'être une chouette fille, je vois pas ce que tu as contre elle.

- « Chouette » ?

- Ouais, elle sait monter dans les arbres, pister les animaux dans la forêt et elle est intelligente, s'enthousiasma la blonde.

- Je vois, Miss Swan, que vous avez enfin trouvé quelqu'un de votre niveau intellectuel... ».

Emma lui donna un vague coup de coup en souriant, sourire que lui rendit la mairesse.

- « Je suis étonnée qu'il ait abandonné Grâce, confessa la blonde.

- La fille de Jefferson ? Elle devait être aussi fêlée que son père...

- Han ! Le mythe de l'affreuse belle-mère est donc une réalité ? »

Emma reçu un regard noir pour toute réponse mais s'en amusa beaucoup.

- « Pourquoi es-tu vêtue de la sorte ?, demanda la Mairesse pour changer de sujet.

- En fait, vos robes d'époque sont merdiques. Tu fais comment pour aller aux toilettes avec un truc pareil ? Il te faut les champs pour avancer... Non, j'aime bien les robes mais pas celles-là. Et puis, en plus, je voulais même pas venir. Alors pour embêter ma mère, j'ai mis ça. Mais ça va non ? Ca fait classe ?

- Tu es... magn... élégante, finit par concéder la brune, quoique tu aurais fait scandale pour avoir osé revêtir une tenue pour homme.

- Et toi, tu es magnifique. Les robes comme ça, ça fait super classe sur toi.

- Miss Swan, je me serais contentée de la première phrase » sourit-t-elle.

Tout à coup, Henry fit un signe à sa mère blonde. Il souffla muettement : « L'Opération Phénix ? », ce à quoi elle répondit tout aussi silencieusement que « ce n'était pas le moment ».

Regina fit vaquer son regard entre les deux protagonistes et haussa un sourcil en direction d'Emma, en quête d'explications. Henry fit mine de danser avec une personne imaginaire et la blonde le toisa d'un regard noir.

Avec un air narquois, Emma joignit ses deux index et mima des baisers avec sa bouche. Son fils rougit furieusement et sembla grogner quelque chose qui lui était sans aucun doute destiné. Henry se remit à discuter à Lily, tournant délibérément le dos à ses mères. Quand Regina lui demanda encore une fois, la raison de tout ceci, Emma se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Le bal allait être ouvert. Le Prince Charming s'avança vers sa fille pour lui demander de lui accorder sa première danse. Emma accepta à contre cœur, sous le regard ému de ses parents. La blonde roula des yeux en voyant la brune lui adresser un petit signe de la main. Elle soupira excédée, en voyant Daniel demander à la belle brune de danser avec lui. Elle garda néanmoins son sourire afin de faire bonne figure.

La première danse se finit la blonde se dépêcha de se fondre dans le décor pour éviter de devoir danser à nouveau.

Regina revint près d'elle sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'étonna de l'humeur soudain taciturne de la blonde. Daniel conversait un peu plus loin avec Tink. Ils parlaient avec animation mais elles étaient trop loin pour en entendre les mots.

« M'accorderais-tu une danse ? »

La brune avait demandé ça tout naturellement mais la question ne semblait pas si banale aux oreilles d'Emma. Son cœur battit peut-être un peu plus vite mais elle le cacha aisément.

- « Ca montrera une bonne fois pour toute que « l'affaire Marianne » est enterrée, expliqua la brune d'un ton léger.

- Ah... Tu parles de l'affaire ou du corps de Marianne ? Je n'étais pas au courant de ta vendetta « Chausson aux Pommes », taquina la blonde.

- ….

- Pour la danse c'est d'accord. En plus je me suis beaucoup entraînée avec David et Daniel.

- C'est bon à savoir même si je doute fort que tu sois aussi...gracieuse.

- C'est un défi, Madame le Maire ?

- C'est une mission, Shérif Swan, dit Regina d'un ton faussement cérémonieux.

- Elle semble encore t'en vouloir pour avoir essayé de la tuer... Tu sais, si elle est pas contente, je l'ai déjà lattée et je suis prête à recommencer.

- Tu l'as quoi ?!

- Ouais, avec un bout de bois... Elle était encore un peu dans les vapes en arrivant ici d'ailleurs...

- Mais où as-tu donc appris de telles manières ?

- Je sais pas. Un côté_ Evil_ naturel je suppose » sourit-t-elle.

La musique changea et les deux femmes firent leur entrée sur la piste. Quelques regards curieux se firent et quelques messe basses aussi, mais qu'importe. La brune posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa cavalière. La Sauveuse posa doucement sa main sur sa taille et toutes deux joignirent leur autre main.

Elles entamèrent une valse. Emma était tendue comme un arc et ne cessait de jeter des regards vers ses pieds, de peur d'écraser ceux de sa partenaire.

- « Miss Swan, quand on danse, on regarde sa partenaire. Je commence à croire que vous trouvez vos pieds plus intéressant que moi.

- Non... c'est...je...enfin..., balbutia Emma en redressant la tête.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

- Et si je te ruine les pieds ? Tu vas m'envoyer ton talon pleine face.

- Je n'oserais ja-mais, sourit-t-elle.

- Si je merde, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- On les emmerde.

- Han ! Votre Majesté ! Quelle vulgarité dans votre délicate bouche !, s'offusqua Emma de manière excessive.

- Les gens n'ont rien à dire. Et quand bien même ils le feraient, je connais peu de gens qui seraient apte à danser comme vous le faites.

- Serais-ce un compliment ?, s'étonna la blonde.

- Vous vous flattez, Miss Swan. »

Elles continuèrent à danser silencieusement quand Emma se permit la fantaisie de faire tournoyer doucement la brune sur elle-même avant de la rattraper par la taille. « Trop près » songea Emma, gênée par cette proximité soudaine qu'elle n'avait pensé instaurer. La brune se recula légèrement pour retrouver une distance plus raisonnable et la danse continua.

- « Je voulais... , commença la brune.

- Han !, s'exclama la blonde, est-ce que Mrs Samovar va chanter ?

- Pourquoi donc ? Elle tient un salon de thé, ce n'est pas Edith Piaf.

- Ahahah...

- Quoi donc ?

- Dans ces moments là, je me rappelle que tu es vieille.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, s'indigna la brune.

- Tu as l'âge d'être ma belle grand-mère par alliance, s'amusa la blonde.

- Je suis belle tout court, lança fièrement la brune.

- Et d'une modestie à toute épreuve...

- Il n'y a pas de mal à reconnaître la vérité.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

La brune rougit et détourna quelques instants le regard, espérant qu'Emma ne verrait pas son sourire.

La musique mourut dans le corps des instruments de l'orchestre, convoqué pour l'occasion. Les deux femmes se séparèrent. Et Emma, grand prince, fit une élégante courbette et vit avec plaisir Regina lui faire une révérence.

Emma partit prendre un verre et en profita pour soulager Daniel de l'omniprésence de Ruby et de Tink à ses côtés.

Rumple s'avança vers la belle brune et lui demanda narquoisement :

- « Sa Majesté m'accorderait-elle la prochaine danse ?

- Je préfère Regina.

- Dans la bouche de Daniel, tout a ta préférence. A moins que ce ne soit la blonde ?, s'amusa le Ténébreux.

- C'est absurde. »

La brune accepta la main tendue par son ancien mentor et commença à danser.

- « Alors, ma chère, la Sauveuse a-t-elle succombé à tes charmes ?

- Je vois que traîner dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse de ton épouse n'a pas éclairé ton esprit...

- Nie tant que tu le veux, tu sais mieux que personne que rien ne m'échappe...

- …

- Tu peux enfin voler de tes propres ailes et aller vers un destin qui ressemble à tes envies.

- Serait-ce un conseil ? Tu m'excuseras de ne t'accorder que peu de crédit...

- Soit. Fie-toi à ce que tu vois. Miss Swan a nourri un amour au-delà de la mort. Ne gâche pas cette chance. »

Le Ténébreux se recula soudain et sans un mot se dirigea vers sa femme.

Tout à coup, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre et un petit attroupement se fit. Regina se fraya un chemin et son cœur rata un battement en voyant que Daniel était sur le sol, visiblement inconscient. Emma. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Emma.

Elle trouva la blonde à une table un peu plus loin en la joyeuse compagnie de Grumpy et de Hook. Elle était affalée sur la table, le regard vitreux. Son débit de parole était considérablement ralenti sous les effets de l'alcool. Des petits verres jonchaient la table et Emma plaisanta. Elle leva son verre vers Regina : « Hey ! … C'est pas... un Blue... Hawaii... C'est un Greeeeeeny ! » parvint à articuler la blonde avant de pouffer de rire.

Regina soupira, soulagée que l'état de Daniel ne soit qu'une conséquence de l'alcool ingurgité par la blonde. Les Charmings commençaient déjà à paniquer à la vue de l'état de leur fille. Regina revendiqua son statut de Mairesse et dit qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle confia Henry aux Charmings et d'un mouvement du poignet, les fit disparaître tous les trois dans un nuage violet.

* * *

><p>Daniel se releva péniblement et atteignit le canapé de son salon sous l'oeil attentif de la brune. Il retira son noeud papillon et ôta sa veste de manière maladroite et gauche . La maîtresse de maison s'évapora ensuite avec la blonde, à l'étage, dans la chambre d'ami. La blonde s'appuyait ostensiblement sur Regina qui avait du mal à la porter.<p>

Dans un élan presque surhumain vu son état actuel, la blonde essaya de se tenir debout bien qu'elle vacillait de temps à autre. La brune pestait tout en déshabillant la blonde. Elle ôta son nœud de lavallière, sa veste à queue de pie et sa chemise pour laisser la blonde en débardeur.

Du bout des doigts, elle poussa la blonde qui butta contre le bout du lit et malgré ses tentatives pour ne pas chuter, tomba de son poids sur le lit moelleux. Regina lui retira ses talons et mit ses jambes sur le lit. Emma Swan était couchée, la brune allait pouvoir se reposer sereinement à présent. La blonde eut peur que la mairesse ne rejoigne le palefrenier au rée-de-chaussée et se sentit soudain affreusement mal. Son cœur se soulevait dans sa poitrine d'une douleur qui lui était inconnue.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Emma se redressa et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- « Regina...

- Miss Swan, recouchez-vous et dormez.

- Non...

- Cessez ces enfantillages.

- Sois pas...comme ça...s'il te plait, supplia presque la blonde la gorge serrée.

- Comme quoi ?

- Froide...

- …

- Viens...s'il te plait...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... je vais mourir...

- C'est stupide. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Si... jvais mourir...pa...pa'ce que... si tu pars... je vais..., » s'embrouilla la blonde.

Regina ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait rendre Emma si...troublée et anxieuse. Elle s'approcha donc, s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Sauveuse qui demandait à l'ancienne Evil Queen de la sauver.

Emma inspira profondément afin de calmer son angoisse.

- « Si...t'es pas là...j'vais...exploser...j'vais...mourir et ...j'ai...tellem... trop...peur, pleura Emma.

- Je vais...rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes et après je partirais » concéda la brune.

La brune s'allongea, elle aussi fatiguée de sa soirée, et Emma vint presque naturellement se coller à elle pour dormir. La mairesse se raidit à ce contact avant de se détendre. « Je reste cinq minutes le temps qu'elle parte dans les bras de Morphée et je pars », se dit-elle avec conviction. La respiration d'Emma se fit plus lente, plus profonde. Elle s'était endormie. Cependant, Regina était trop fatiguée pour se téléporter dans son lit ou oser se décoller de la blonde. Elle soupira, fataliste et exténuée, dans un dernier mouvement de poignet, changea sa robe sophistiquée contre un pyjama de soie plus agréable.

« Bonne nuit Miss Swan » se permit de dire la brune en caressant la chevelure blonde.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut Regina qui se réveilla la première. Elle s'osa pas bouger de peur de réveiller la blonde et interrompre son repos « post cuite ». Elle constata que « Miss Swan » s'était vautrée sur elle comme elle l'aurait fait sur un vulgaire coussin. La tête dans le creux de son cou, un bras sur son ventre et une jambe par-dessus la sienne, la Sauveuse avait largement envahie son espace personnel.<p>

Elle prit le parti de se rendormir pour s'éveiller de nouveau deux heures plus tard, sentant Emma se dégager d'elle.

La Sauveuse quitta la chambre à pas de loup afin de préserver le sommeil de la brune. Elle descendit et réveilla Daniel, qu'elle avait aperçu au passage sur le canapé, d'un coup de pied. Le garçon d'écurie grogna et suivit la chevelure blonde sur le chemin de l'appartement.

Regina les observa distraitement par la fenêtre partir et se fit la réflexion qu'ils semblaient encore étourdis par les vapeurs de l'alcool car leur démarche était encore quelque peu incertaine.

Elle descendit se faire un café et trouva un post-it sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. La blonde avait griffonné un mot d'excuse pour son comportement de la nuit dernière mais Regina n'en retint que le dernier mot : « Merci ».

* * *

><p>Ils sortaient tous les quatre du Granny's en ce matin glacial. Tous emmitouflés dans d'épais blouson afin de faire face au vent mordant, ils marchaient ensemble. Emma avait prit un deuxième chocolat chaud cannelle pour la route afin de réchauffer ses mains déjà rougies par le froid.<p>

Daniel et elle avait l'air plus morose et fatigué que jamais.

Soudain une épaisse couche de givre serpenta dans la rue, remonta jusqu'au clocher. La bâtiment fut gelé sur place. Ses aiguilles elles-mêmes se figèrent. Emma sentait la magie dans l'air. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était mais elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que ça allait pourrir sa matinée.

Dans une nuée de flocons, elle vit une jeune femme blonde apparaître et s'asseoir sur la grande aiguille qui indiquait 8h15.

Elle affichait un air narquois et fier sur son perchoir. Elle tendit le bras vers Emma. Un jet de neige jaillit de sa paume et vint toucher sa tasse de chocolat qui devint dur comme un bloc de glace.

« Ca y est, elle a pourri ma matinée » dit Emma avec défaitisme.

Toujours perché, la blonde rit de sa facétie. Dans un autre jet de flocons, elle donna naissance à un géant de neige, aussi laid qu'assymétique. Ce dernier enfonça son pied dans sa voiture jaune garée à quelques mètres. La coccinelle grinça et plia sous le poids, les vitres explosant au passage.

« Putain ma voiture ! » hurla Emma.

Perdue pour perdue, elle décida de l'utiliser à son avantage. D'un geste de la main, la Sauveuse fit valser sa carcasse jaune dans la tête de son agresseur... qui vola en éclat non sans un dernier cri _post mortem_ du klaxon de la voiture. Le corps sans tête s'affaissa jusqu'à ne plus former d'un tas de neige.

La Reine des Neiges descendit sur une piste de glace qu'elle venait de former d'un mouvement de la main. Lorsqu'elle décida d'envoyer sa magie sur Henry, Regina s'interposa, boule de feu à la main. L'air menaçant qu'elle arborait n'ébranla en rien Elsa.

Elle donna naissance à deux géants de neige qui s'en prirent à Regina. Ses boules de feu semblaient les affecter mais autant qu'il le faudrait pour les soumettre.

Elsa tenta une fois de plus de geler Henry. Emma voulut le dévier mais rata son coup. La gerbe de neige allait toucher Henry en plein cœur quand Daniel s'interposa et le prit en plein fouet.

Il frissonna sous l'impact et vacilla doucement. Les deux mères furent rassurer que leur fils n'ait rien. Elles retournèrent vite à leur combat respectif.

Elsa défiait maintenant Emma. La Sauveuse réussissait à former des boules de feu – et elle remerciait Regina pour ces cours qui s'avéraient finalement fort utiles – mais elles n'étaient rien comparées aux mini brasiers ardents dont Regina bombardait ses assaillants. Emma se sentait faiblir. La blessure qu'Elsa avait infligé à Daniel affectait Emma par résonance.

La Reine des Neiges donna un coup au sol et une nouvelle couche de glace pris naissance et courut jusqu'à Emma qui ne put rien faire pour l'esquiver ou la parer. Les flammèches qu'elle envoyait désespérément ne suffisaient même pas à ralentir la progression de la glace. Ses jambes furent prises au piège.

Elle se rapprochait à présent doucement d'Emma.

Regina essaya de lui porter secours mais les deux colosses de neige et de glace lui barraient la route. Elle brisa le pied d'un des géants, se créant ainsi une brèche dans le mur qu'ils représentaient. Elle hissa un rideau de feu entre la blonde et la Reine des Neiges qui fut éteint d'un revers de main par celle-ci, sculptant des flammes froides et bleutées. Regina fut ensuite mise à terre par ses deux adversaires.

Elle se rapprochait irrémédiablement de la Sauveuse.

Elsa posa sa main sur le cœur d'Emma qui gela encore un peu plus vite. Cette dernière fut prise de frissons incontrôlables avant de chuter sur le sol.

« Tu ne pourras en sauver qu'un »

Et ce fut la seule et unique phrase de la Reine des Neiges avant de disparaître...

* * *

><p>Cette dernière réapparut devant le clocher de la librairie où un homme l'attendait.<p>

« Vous êtes certain qu'elle ne va pas en mourir », demanda une énième fois la Reine des Neiges.

« En théorie, non mais rien n'est certain en ce bas monde » répondit Rumpelstilskin.

Elsa lui en voulut naturellement mais que faire à présent si ce n'est attendre ?

Attirée par le bruit que faisait à présent les habitants dans la rue, Belle sortit dehors pour connaître la source de l'agitation. Lorsqu'elle vit, plus bas dans la rue, Emma et Daniel à terre, elle se tourna avec fatalité vers son mari pour lui poser une question à laquelle elle connaissait déjà la réponse : « Tu y es pour quelque chose ? ».

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et Belle soupira.

Elle espérait sincèrement que cette histoire s'arrêterait maintenant.

* * *

><p>Elsa s'était évaporée et ses sbires de neige étaient retournés à leur état originel. Regina resta pétrifiée par la peur.<p>

Daniel était de nouveau en train d'agoniser. S'il mourait, ce serait à sa troisième mort à laquelle elle assisterait. Et pourtant, ce serait la même douleur que la première fois, quand sa mère lui avait arraché le cœur devant ses yeux.

Pourtant, voir Emma ainsi allongée sur le sol soulevait son cœur de la même douleur. C'est fort triste de le dire mais on ne se rend compte de ce que représente les gens que lorsque nous sommes sur le point de les perdre. La brune tenait à Emma pas seulement parce qu'elle était la mère biologique de son fils la vérité c'est qu'elle tenait à elle parce qu'elle était elle, tout simplement. C'était une des seules personnes à l'avoir toujours considérée comme une personne et pas comme un moyen d'accès au pouvoir ou à une malédiction.

Et malgré tout ce qui les opposent, elles étaient irrémédiablement liées par un autre chose que la fatalité de leurs existences.

« Je suis désolée Daniel » dit Regina, la gorge nouée.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard d'excuse et se dirigea vers la blonde. Elle se mit à genoux à ses côtés et lui souffla d'une voix tremblante qu'elle s'efforçait de garder vide de toute émotions :

- « Si vous mourrez, alors j'aurais gagné finalement.

- ahah, rit-elle doucement frigorifiée, mais j'aurais gagné beaucoup de batailles avant.

- Dans ce cas, j'aurais préféré ne jamais gagner la guerre » avoua la brune.

Et à l'abri de leur regard, Daniel s'évapora dans une lumière blanche. Henry avait vu le palefrenier lui sourire une dernière fois avant de disparaître. La forme blanche rejoignit le corps de la blonde et rentra en son cœur. Les yeux d'Emma virèrent soudain vers un bleu cristallin et son corps se fit si froid dans les bras de Regina, qu'elle était certaine que la vie l'avait quittée.

* * *

><p><em>Regina était cloitrée chez elle depuis plusieurs jours. Daniel avait été congédié pour la semaine, emportant avec lui toute trace de bonheur. <em>

_Cora s'était mise en tête d'inculquer la religion à sa fille, non pas par foi, mais parce que « un peuple ignorant se laisse facilement contrôler sous couvert de messages divins »._

_Regina se délaissa de cet ouvrage si épais. Elle laissa vaquer quelques instants son regard par la fenêtre... où elle vit un jeune garçon faire le pitre dans le pommier. Il s'était pendu par les jambes à une branche et s'amusait à se contorsionner. La jeune fille en sourit. Il avait le don de rendre son humeur plus légère._

_Elle retourna à l'enseignement de sa mère, plus encline à l'écouter. Le temps passa plus vite et lorsque l'épreuve fut finie, Regina demanda à sortir pour s'occuper de son cheval. Cora accepta à contre cœur._

_Elle retrouva Daniel devant les écuries. Dans sa hâte, elle avait emmené avec elle l'ouvrage religieux. Daniel s'en saisit. Cora était omniprésente aussi il fallait se montrer discret. Le jeune palefrenier eut l'idée d'utiliser un psaume afin de signaler quand ils pourraient se voir. Il en choisit un au hasard. Il ouvrit le livre et en désigna quelques lignes les yeux fermés. Regina lut par-dessus son épaule :_

_« Les roses poussent aux vallées _

_où l'enfant Jésus vient chanter. »_

_Lorsqu'elle demanda ce que cela voulait signifier, le garçon lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée mais que peu importait. Ceci sonnait bien à l'oreille._

_Par la suite, lorsque Regina prononçait ses mots, Daniel apparaissait toujours. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue magicienne et que ces simples mots, une fois franchis ses lèvres, étaient annonciateurs de bonheur. Cachée de sa mère, Regina redevenait une fille normale qui profitait de la vie._

_La jeune fille le cherchait à tâtons, un bandeau sur les yeux. Daniel s'amusait à se laisser approcher pour se reculer au dernier moment. Mais c'est se montrer trop sûr de lui, lorsqu'il recula, il butta contre le tronc du pommier et Regina l'attrapa. Elle garda une main sur son épaule tandis qu'elle ôtait le morceau de tissu de devant ses yeux. _

_Elle était si proche de lui... Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui fit la remarque qu'il commençait à avoir de la barbe. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien. Daniel prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et combla la distance qui la séparait encore lui._

_Et c'est sous ce pommier que son premier baiser lui fut donné._

* * *

><p>Emma venait de revivre son tout premier baiser, la première preuve d'amour qui lui fut jamais offerte. Regina l'avait choisit, par le passé mais était encore son choix aujourd'hui aussi toute la rancoeur que la Sauveuse pouvait nourrir envers elle et sa colère contre Daniel furent envolées. Elle était à présent complète. La blonde avait également les souvenirs d'un passé lointain de palefrenier. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien à présent, cette double identité que de nombreux habitants devaient gérer. Cependant elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Son corps était paralysé par le froid et seul son âme vivait encore. C'était sans doute ses derniers instants. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait encore réaliser ce tour de force et revenir, encore une fois, dans un nouveau corps.<p>

Si elle ne pouvait pas dire à Regina ce qu'elle ressentait, elle le pourrait peut-être dans une autre vie ?

Elle imagina la brune en découvrant un jeune enfant lui annoncer qu'il revenait des morts, encore. Emma en aurait sans doute sourit si elle l'avait pu.

Regina ne put que constater la froideur du corps. « Elle vient de rendre son dernier souffle » pensa la Mairesse avec tristesse. Elle déposa deux baisers sur ses joues qui rosirent.

Des larmes déferlaient sur les pommettes de la blonde mais Regina ne savait s'il s'agissait de ses larmes ou des siennes. Le cœur d'Emma se réchauffa doucement sous cette marque d'attention et d'amour. Son visage reprit quelques couleurs. Engourdie par le froid, la blonde trouva tout de même la force d'articuler :

« Les roses poussent aux vallées...

Où l'enfant Jésus vient chanter » récita Regina.

Les larmes perlèrent de plus belle mais cette fois, ce fut de joie. Ces simples vers qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais réciter, lui indiquaient à nouveau que le danger n'était plus, que tout irait bien. Daniel venait de retrouver la vie entre ses bras. Non, ce qui l'émouvait au-delà des mots, c'est que c'était Emma qui était revenue à la vie. Daniel avait été l'amour de sa jeunesse, Emma serait l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait cherché pendant des années le moyen de ramener son palefrenier, c'est pourtant une jolie blonde d'elle avait trouvé. Envers tout et contre tous, elle choisissait Emma.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, une promesse d'espoir mais surtout d'amour.

Regina avait aimé Daniel de tout son cœur, elle aimerait Emma de toute son âme.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est ma première fanfiction. J'espère que quelqu'un l'a lue et l'a aimée (un peu) XD<strong>

**Le psaume n'est pas le résultat de ma profonde dévotion. J'ai repris celui qui apparait dans le conte original d'Andersen "La Reine des Neiges".**

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. ^^**


End file.
